Lunar Eclipse
by Jacob Lupo
Summary: Jacob is a very powerful werewolf who's seen all he cares about taken away except his cousin Quil. One night they escape their captors and run away into the night in search of a mythical place were they'll be safe. What will they find if they get there?
1. Prologue

**Credit goes to Stephanie Meyer for the characters of Jacob and Quil. Credit also goes to Newmoonskyline now Wolf-Of-The-North, who inspired this story and gave me permission to write it and beta'd it for me.**

It's often said things happen for reason. For five years my cousin Quil and I have been living with a psychopath. Said psycho imprinted on me but I don't have the same feelings for him, thankfully.

Ivan Nightwalker killed my pack and my family, but left my cousin alive for reasons unknown. So he made us live in Valle Rossa Castle. Could it get worse? Correct Answer: Yes. There are no straight werewolves and no female wolves. However some werewolves are bi like my cousin Quil. I don't mind being gay. Its being the object of a psychopath's desire that makes me want to forget that sex even exists. I don't know what exactly Ivan wants with us, but I know if I don't leave Valle Rossa Castle soon, something terrible will happen.

I'm a very powerful werewolf and he's after my power and Quil's for reasons I don't understand. The only problem is they're not powers that would help me escape from a castle. Quil is the only werewolf I know who can read emotion and feeling as well as read thoughts in human form. Quil's the only thing that's kept me sane the last five years. Without him I'd have cracked long ago. I have seen unspeakable horror and been through hell.

Ivan knows me and my cousin can't take much more from him. Tonight Ivan is going to kill Quil. Quil's got such a sweet personality and I know we have to break out of here for his sake. He's the only family I have left and to lose him would break my spirit for good. So that night while Ivan and his army of what he calls demonio wolves (the Italian word for demon) were asleep me and Quil broke out of the castle with the assistance of some of the castle guard and fled into the night . We had heard of a place called La Push in Washington State a safe haven for people like me and my cousin. Ivan told us it was myth. That myth was all I had to hope for. Hope for a better life and a fresh start with me and my cousin. . Little did I know I was in for the adventure of my life.

I'm Jacob Black and this is the story of how I discovered true love and new friends and the adventure I took to get there.


	2. The Vladovars

I don't know how long we'd been running for but it must have been many miles because we were both exhausted and werewolves have tremendous stamina. We ran in wolf from because we wouldn't have gotten far in human form.

'_Quil,_ _we have to stop I'm tired and I'm starving,' _I said.

''_Jacob, we have to get as far away as we can. And don't complain about being hungry, because I'm starving, too.'_ Quil told me. We continued in silence until I saw a large red building in the distance with my werewolf sight.

''_Quil, look there's a farm up ahead,'' _I announced. _'''Maybe there's a field where we can find something to eat or a barn where we can sleep.'' _I said my mouth savoring at the prospect of eating real food.

''_Jacob we can't just go stealing food and we certainly can't go barging into a barn as seven foot tall wolves,'' _Quil said. Sometimes I think his sweet personality gets in the way of his survival instincts, but I'd never get mad him or attempt to drive a wedge between us because he's all that's keeping me together.

''_Quil unless you want to collapse in middle of a road or highway we have to stop.'' _I said.

''_All right Jake but we're not stealing any food. We'll head into the barn.''_

We ran into the huge red barn and phased back into human form. Fortunately we had our shorts and brown hiking boots on. My cousin and I may look sixteen but we're actually physically 25 and are really buff and muscular dudes. We shut the door quietly trying not to attract attention. I noticed a blue 1964 Ford Mustang in the barn but I was too tired to give it much thought. I went to sleep against the wall of the barn with Quil next to me.

I don't know how much time passed but the door pounded open and a man who looked to be in his sixties was pointing a shotgun straight at our heads.

''What the hell are you boys doing in my barn at 8'30 at night?'' The man shouted.

We jumped. We'd been so out of it we hadn't noticed him coming. He had the stereo typical look for a guy barging into his barn to find two stowaways. He wore blue, overall jeans and a long sleeved red shirt.

''Sir, please put the gun down.'' Quil said trying to reason with him.

''Don't tell me what to do with my gun. You're trespassing. Just the other week I chased off two men who tried to steal my tractor. Now get!'' The man yelled pointing the gun at Quil.

''Sir, we mean you no harm. We just escaped from a horrible place and needed a place to stay. If you want us to leave we will but there are-'' Quil was cut off by a women I assumed to be the man's wife.

''Robert what are you yelling about?'' She said. She wore a denim dress and a pink blouse. She followed her husband's gaze and found us.

''Why are you pointing your shotgun at two teenage boys?'' The women asked.

''They trespassed here and are looking to steal from us.'' Robert said.

''That's not true. We just need a place to stay but if you don't want us here we'll go,'' I told them.

''You bums can get the hell off my farm!'' Robert yelled.

''Don't be mean Robert. These boys look like they've had a bad few days. You once had compassion, and I know it's still in you.'' Sarah said.

''You haven't touched anything so I guess you're all right.'' Robert said.

''You boys look like you you've seen ghosts. You boys could probably use something to eat, and how about a cold bath. Come inside. I was just finishing making supper,'' Sarah said. She was so nice. No one had treated us like people in such a long time. A bath would feel nice considering that we have body temperatures of 108.9. It's meant to protect us from cold weather and water, as well as from vampires. In human form our skin is burning hot to the touch.

''What are your names?'' The woman asked as Robert put down his shotgun.

''I'm Jacob, and this is my second cousin Quil,'' I told them.

''Well Jacob, Quil you're more than welcome to stay on our farm.''

''You haven't told us your names,'' I said.

''I'm Sarah Vladovar and this is my husband Robert Are you guys Native American?'' She asked.

''Yes we are, Quileute to be exact,'' I said as we headed inside. Mrs. Vladovar gave us some clothes to wear and fixed up two beds for us in their guest bedroom. We both took showers and washed our short black hair. Mrs. Vladovar gave me a pair of dark jeans and black t-shirt and Quil dark jeans and a black t-shirt as well.

''Boys, supper's ready,'' Mrs. Vladovar called to us from downstairs. As we went downstairs Mrs. Vladovar had cooked a nice meal. Mashed potatoes, asparagus, brisket, and green beans. It had been a long time since we'd sat at a table to eat.

''You can start guys you are our guests after all.'' Mrs. Vladovar said. Quil took a moderate amount of potatoes, which was smart. We didn't want to attract attention to the fact that we have huge appetites. Mr. and Mrs. Vladovar didn't seem to care.

''Take some more potatoes dear.'' Sarah said to Quil. He looked at her and a tear formed in his eyes.

''What's wrong, sweetie?'' She asked

''It's just that no one has called me or my cousin that in a long time, Mrs. Vladovar. Thanks for being so nice to us.'' Quil said with a small smile.

''Please just call me Sarah. Do you boys have any place to go?'' Sarah asked.

''Are you runaways?'' Robert asked.

''Robert!'' Sarah chastised.

''No, it's okay. We escaped from our abusive drug addicted father in Denver. Our mother we haven't heard from in years.'' I said lying because I didn't want to talk about what really happened to me and Quil at Valle Rossa Castle.

''You came a long way. You're outside Sheridan, Wyoming.'' Robert said.

''Eat some more brisket Jacob.'' Sarah said and I gladly took some more brisket.

''I couldn't help but notice that round black tattoo you and your cousin have on your right bicep. Was your father in a cult?'' Robert asked.

''No it's just something we both got.'' Quil answered quickly.

''I noticed that beautiful Ford Mustang needs a lot of work. I could help you fix her.'' I said.

''That would be wonderful.'' Robert said.

''You know our kids have long since moved away. You're more than welcome to stay here for awhile and help us out on the farm,'' Robert offered.

''Guys we don't want to impose on you.'' Quil said. I was about to accept but Sarah spoke first.

''Quil, Jacob you wouldn't be imposing we'd be pleased to have you. You remind so much of my sons. We'll even pay you for your work.'' Sarah said. Quil opened and closed his mouth then said:

''Thank you, we accept.'' Quil said.

We talked for a while about farms and cars and then Quil and I headed upstairs to go to sleep. For the first time in awhile we felt like we mattered. I felt at home here and I knew Quil did too. A man and women we'd never met was treating us like their own sons. How lucky could we get?


	3. Life on the Farm

Quil woke up breathing heavily in the middle of the night. I somehow knew he'd have a nightmare. I wondered how I knew but it didn't matter. I immediately got up out of bed to comfort him. I was wearing only my boxers as was Quil but when you got a body temperature as high as ours it doesn't matter. We're always toasty warm.

''Quil what's the matter?'' I asked.

''I was brought to that place he calls a dungeon and he told me I had to eat a caribou. I told him I just had hamburgers in the kitchen. He said it was dessert and I had to eat it or he'd torture you by having one of his demonios rape you like he did so many times. Plus the fact that we heal quickly would make it more fun he said. The guards started beating you. I couldn't watch them torture you so I went to eat it. When I didn't and ran he sent a demonio after me to drag me to it. I was then running through the forest with you and the demonios came to drag us back to the castle.'' Quil said as he started to get upset remembering his dream. I'm surprised he's been able to keep his sweet personality. That fact that Ivan didn't destroy it is nothing short of a miracle in my mind.

''Quil, buddy, stop,'' I said putting my hands on his face. "You're safe now. Ivan's not going to torture you anymore. Our scent doesn't last long. He won't find us here.''

''I can't lose you Jacob. You're my cousin and best friend.'' Quil said.

''You won't. You're the only family I've got. I'm going to protect you just like you'll do for me. You're my only reason for continuing on. Without you I have nothing to live for.'' I told him hugging him in a tight grip and felt his warm body against mine.

''Thanks Jake you're a good guy. I know I can count on you. These people are sincere. Sarah and Robert miss their kids who live in South Carolina and Georgia now. They're glad to have muscular dudes like us to help out," Quil said.

''This is why I love your power Quil. You have such a sweet personality and you can be trusted with it to do good. Now go to sleep. Remember I'm in the bed next to you. You're safe. Ivan can't hurt you here,'' I reassured my cousin. Quil didn't have another nightmare the rest of the night. In the morning we got dressed and headed downstairs. Sarah was cooking breakfast and had music playing. The song was the Habanera from Carmen.

''Good morning, boys, I hope you like scrambled eggs. I made a lot for you because from the amount of food you boys ate last night I can tell you've got quite the appetite.''

''Thank you,'' Quil said, slightly embarrassed as he sat down.

''Thanks for cooking us breakfast,'' I said with gratitude. Sarah smiled and rested her hand on my shoulder for a moment in appreciation.

''How did you sleep last night?'' Sarah asked.

''Fine,'' Quil answered without emotion.

''Quil, dear if you don't mind my asking you, seem rather troubled about something. What happened in Denver?'' She asked.

''I really don't want to talk about it.'' Quil said.

''I understand. Please don't take this the wrong way but may I ask how old you are? '' Sarah asked. I was at first unsure how to answer that. My cousin and I do look 16 but physically we're 25 and frozen at that age until we stop phasing for a very long time. Several decades to be exact.

''My cousin and I are both 18. We both graduated from high school in case you were wondering,'' I told her lying about our age.

''I see. If I may say so you boys are built for your age especially you Jacob, that's not to say you aren't built Quil, and you both are quite handsome young men.'' She really is quite formal not that I mind. It's nice to hear someone who is formal but kind at the same time unlike the nut job Ivan.

''Thanks for the compliment, it's been a long time since we've had one,'' I said. We ate breakfast and went outside with Sarah for our first day of work on the farm. She wanted us to help her move the bales of hay in the barn.

''Hey, Sarah?'' I asked.

''Yes Jake?''

''Do you mind if we take our shirts off?''

''No go right ahead.'' As we took our shirts off she was impressed by our muscle.

''Quite the 8-pack you've got Jake and you too Quil. That's really impressive for your age.''

''Thank you.'' Quil said. I didn't say thank you at the compliment because I was wary of anyone who seemed like they liked my body. Quil didn't go through what I went through. Ivan did horrible things to me such as torturing me via electrocution so I'd pleasure him. The fact that I'm still sane is due to Quil.

''You're welcome and I really like the name Quil.'' Sarah complimented.

''Glad you like it. Sarah is a beautiful name as well. You're not flirting with us are you?'' Quil asked with admiration and with sly grin. He has to make jokes about everything. I really don't know what I'd do without him.

''Well you both are very charming young men.'' Sarah replied.

''Who's more handsome me or Jacob?'' Quil asked as he picked up a bale of hay with ease and his arm muscles rippled.

''Hard to say, however you both are quite strong, but with your muscle tone I'd expect it. I don't want to offend any of you, but you are very good looking. I'm curious as to where you are headed?'' Sarah asked. I would have expected her to ask that question last night but it didn't matter.

''A place called La Push. We're told it's in Washington State but we're not sure.'' Quil said.

''Sounds nice but I've never heard of it. I'll do some research for you though. If possible could you perhaps fix the stairs leading up to the loft? You find the tools by the car,'' Sarah told us.

''No problem,'' I said.

''We'll get right on it,'' Quil said

'I'll bring you guys lunch in a little bit, if you need anything just let me know.'' Sarah said as she left the barn. About two hours later she returned with some food just as me and Quil had finished fixing the stairs.

''I bet you boys are hungry. I hope you like hot dogs and baked beans.'' Sarah told us.

''Thank you very much Sarah.'' Quil said as he took a hot dog.

''You guys have been working hard, yet you're not sweating? I also noticed you both have a very nice scent. Earthy would be the best way to describe it.'' That was an interesting question for a lady her age to ask. I didn't know how to answer that. Werewolves for some reason have a woodsy scent to humans. But I couldn't tell her that could I? Nor could I lie and say it was cologne. Quil having read my thoughts came up with an excellent lie.

''I don't know for some reason me and Jacob don't sweat easily. I'm glad you like our scent. Its something me and my cousin have never been able to explain.''

After we ate several hot dogs apiece Robert came by and we helped him in the cornfield. In the afternoon Quil and I started helping Robert fix his Mustang. He was quite impressed by my knowledge of cars. A few days later Sarah had some errands to run in the city of Sheridan. She offered for us to come with her. After breakfast Quil and me got in the pickup and headed into the city. It would be nice getting to see what a city in rural America looked like considering I've lived in a lunatic's castle for five years.


	4. Flashbacks and Nightmare

We began driving down the road into the city of Sheridan. I was surprised the pickup was able to fit me and Quil in it considering were big guys. It wasn't a long drive into the city but we had an interesting discussion on the way and we inadvertently got into subject matter I didn't want to talk about.

''You and Quil seem like your good friends but you're related to each other?'' Sarah asked.

''Quil's my buddy, my best friend and my second cousin.'' I said as Quil and I did a fist pound and explosion. ''He's the only friend I've had for five years. I don't know what I'd do without him.'' I said immediately realizing what I said would raise questions.

''Word, you're the man Jacob. I went through so much to keep you safe and I'll always be here for you.'' Quil said. Why did he have to say that? I was pissed but I didn't want to get mad at him in the car.

''Quil don't'' I said.

''What do you mean you're only friend and you went through so much?'' Sarah asked with confusion and surprise.

''Please I don't want to talk about it,'' I said getting upset and Quil noticed. I wasn't about to reveal to Sarah what happened to my cousin and me. It was then I had a flashback of Ivan throwing me on the canopy bed in his ornate bedroom and another of his guard held me down firmly.

''_Ivan please don't! You already tried this yesterday.''_

''_Well this time precious Quil isn't here to be tortured alongside you, muscle man.'' Ivan said as he traced his warm hands along my abs and I slapped them away._

''_Where is he?' I asked grabbing his hand._

''_Getting a rewiring to turn him against you into one of my army. His power will make a great asset,'' Ivan said in an evil voice. He tried to do that to him a lot. It never worked. It seemed like Quil was protected from most of his torture methods._

''_You'll never break him or change him. He'll never join you,'' I said and Ivan punched me across the face and in the stomach._

''_I realize you haven't become submissive to me because of him. I may eventually have to kill him.'' It was then it was like he turned towards a camera. He then spoke the most haunting words. __''__I will get you Jacob. You're going to be mine by any means necessary even if it means killing Mr. Ateara.''_

''Nooo!'' I shouted as I snapped out of the vision breathing heavily.

''Jacob what's wrong?'' Sarah asked. Concern and panic were laced in her voice as she looked at us through the rear view mirror.

''He'll be all right. He gets panic attacks sometimes.'' Quil said lying for me. ''It's okay Jacob, it's okay,'' Quil reassured, rubbing my back.

''Is that really all it is?'' asked Sarah.

''Yeah, this has been happening for awhile.''

''I think he should see someone about that as should you Quil. A good friend of mine is a therapist. I can give her a call if you'd like.''

''Thank you. I'll think about it. I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk but give her a call anyway.'' I told her. I knew I needed to talk to someone about my nightmares. I knew they'd only get worse if I didn't discuss them with someone.

''I will tonight.''

We continued the drive into town. As soon as we reached Main Street I saw something that couldn't be possible. I saw a young tanned man who looked just like one of Ivan's demonios.

''That's impossible.'' I said whispering, as I didn't want Quil or Sarah to hear me.

''What is it Jake?'' Quil asked.

''Over there I thought I just saw Xavier.''

''Jake there's no one there. Xavier is in Colorado.'' Quil said.'' He isn't going to come to Wyoming.''

''Who's Xavier?'' Sarah asked.

''Our father's brother.'' Quil said lying, as I know he saw what I did.

''Oh I see.'' Sarah said as she parked the car. We spent the morning in town picking up some things from the local stores. She also bought some t-shirts and pairs of jeans and shorts for us. We also went to visit Robert at the county government headquarters. He's a county commissioner for the county.

In the afternoon when we got back to farm Quil and me helped Robert work on the Mustang after we did some work in the field with him.

''So Robert how did you get this beauty?'' I asked.

''I've had it awhile. Someone sold it to me but I never got around to fixing it.'' Robert said.' But now I've got you boys to do it.''

''I really like fixing cars and bikes. One day I hope to make it my profession. I know that's not something you expect me to say.'' I told Robert.

'' Don't belittle yourself. Follow your dream that's what I always say. If that's what you want to do go for it. Don't let anyone stop you.'' Robert said.

''Here's the wrench'' Quil said throwing it at me while I wasn't looking. I caught it with my quick werewolf reflexes.

''You guys have amazing reflexes. I'm impressed, by the way do you prefer Jacob or Jake?'' Robert asked me as I started tightening a part in the engine. Quil went to work on the headlamps.

''Either one. It doesn't matter. Quil calls me Jacob mostly but Jake is fine too.''

''All right, Jake, how do you know so much about cars?'' Robert asked with curiosity.

''My dad taught me before he…you know.'' I said not wanting to bash my father because he did nothing wrong.

''I understand. I'm sorry for what you guys went through. You both remind me of my sons especially you Quil. He's a lot like you.'' Robert said.

''Thanks Robert.'' Quil said.

''I'm curious about your last name are you from Vladivostok, Russia?'' Quil asked.

''Yes. I am originally. Sarah was born in the states. Wait a second how did you know I was from Vladivostok?'' Robert asked.

''Lucky guess I suppose.'' I knew however it was because of his mind reading abilities. Quil is really good at masking his ability to read minds.

After working on the car for a while it was time for dinner. Sarah had cooked roast beef and sweet potatoes along with some asparagus. She also made salads with Caesar dressing. After dinner I asked her about her therapist friend.

'''Sarah I'd like you to call your therapist friend, however I don't want her to push me to talk until I'm ready,'' I told her.

''She's very good. She'll work with you slowly. Her name is Dr. Jean Scholls. You'll like her.''

''Go ahead and call her.'' Sarah proceeded to give her friend a call. She arranged that Quil and I would see her once a week.

That night when we went to bed I had a horrible nightmare.

_I was in what Ivan called the Chamber of Terror. Quil was tied down shirtless to a thick stone table with thick metal restraints designed to contain a werewolf's strength. He had a metal band around his head with a small spoke like thing on a piece of metal bent towards his head. This spoke thing was attached to a wire. He also had electrodes attached to his abs. Several demonios were holding me back. I couldn't fight them off._

''_Ivan please don't hurt him. Don't take away his powers.'' I begged._

''_Oh Jakey if only I could. It's impossible to take away a werewolf's powers. I'd especially like to take away his enhanced telepathy and absorb it but sadly that can't be done. That metal band is called the phasing inhibitor.' Ivan said as Quil winced and whimpered and closed his eyes in pain._

''_It also keeps him out of our heads. It inhibits his mind reading ability.''_

''_Why are you doing this?'' I asked._

''_Because you won't oblige Irving and Xavier and I know Quil's preventing you from breaking so I figure I'd try again at changing him. This time you'll watch him be electro tortured. I love how our kind heals so quickly. It makes torturing werewolves so much more fun.'' Ivan said with a grin._

''_Ivan please don't hurt Quil. I'll do whatever you want me to do. Just don't hurt him.'' I said as my voice cracked._

''_You're a liar Jacob. The only way you'll oblige is if I hurt him. Maybe I'll break him this time.'' Ivan said evilly._

''_No you won't,' 'Quil said defiantly._

''_Quil, do you think you being able to handle one thousand volts surging through you?'' Ivan said getting in Quil's face and slapping him._

''_Buddy, please you don't have to go through this. I'll do it.'' Quil was willing to be tortured by Ivan to protect me from Irving and Xavier's brutal methods and to prevent Ivan from torturing me as punishment for refusing them._

''_Jake be quiet. Turn on the device Ivan and find out. I really don't care. Torture me and beat me all you want. You'll never break me. You'll only make me stronger. You know deep down you can't make me one of your demonios. You're a fucking coward and failure Ivan and a monster to boot. I'm much stronger than you think. It's because of me you can't break Jacob so piss off!''_

''_Touching Quil. Fry him Xavier.'' Ivan gestured as the voltage surged through Quil. He winced and writhed as the current surged through his body. Even though it was beyond painful to watch Quil being tortured I was grateful for werewolf healing and the fact that we're so durable._

''_Ivan, stop please.'' I said with tears in my eyes. I couldn't bear to see Quil in pain. A few seconds later Ivan switched off the device and Quil was breathing heavily._

''_So Jake will you oblige Irving's and Xavier's request?'' I winced at the thought of doing it with Irving and Xavier. I was always in pain having sex with them because of rough they were. I would have permanent injury if it wasn't for werewolf healing._

''_I take that as a no.'' Ivan said. ''Up the voltage. Bring it to 750.'' Ivan said as the device was switched on again. Quil winced even more from the pain of being electrocuted. ''Bring it too one thousand volts.'' Quil cried out briefly as I could see the current surging through him._

''_Ivan stop it!. Leave him alone! Stop torturing him.'' I said with tears. Ivan gestured for the device to be switched off and current stopped._

''_I knew you'd oblige Jacob but since you've been such a naughty boy you'll be doing it with me.'' Ivan said with an evil grin._

''_No Ivan please!'' I said. I didn't want to do it with him. ''I'll do it with Xavier and Irving.''_

''_Do you want Quil electrocuted further?'' Ivan said as he gestured again and the current surged through Quil once more._

''_You're a fucking monster.'' I said as I tried to punch him but he caught my fist and punched me into darkness with tremendous force as I heard a comforting voice._

''Jacob! Wake up.'' A voice said shaking me.

''Get off me you monster!'' I said.

''Jake it's me. It's Quil. You're having a nightmare. Wake up buddy.'' Quil said as I woke up and threw out a punch towards him. He caught my fist with his quick reflexes. He was shirtless wearing only his boxers.

''Quil I'm so sorry.'' I said crying at the prospect of almost punching my cousin and best friend.

''Jake, it's okay.'' Quil said giving me a tight hug. ''It was just a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?'' Quil asked.

''Ivan was torturing you so I'd do as Irving and Xavier asked.'' I said still upset.

''I remember that. I agreed to let Ivan torture me to protect you. I told him he'd never break me and he never did he? I remember the little speech I gave when he asked if I could handle one thousand volts. I told him turn on the device and find out. I really didn't care. Torture me and beat me all you want. You'll never break me. You'll only make me stronger. You know deep down you can't make me into one of your demonios. You're a coward and failure Ivan and a monster to boot. I'm much stronger than you think. It's because of me you can't break Jacob so piss off! He was never able to destroy my sweet personality.'' Quil said.

''I'm so glad he didn't. You'd incredibly strong emotionally and you have tremendous strength of character. I'm so glad to call you my cousin. I don't know what I'd do without you. The Good Lord broke the mold when he made you Quil. He made you very special.'' I said with tears of joy as I gave Quil a hug.

''He sure did. You're my best friend Jacob and I'll always be here for you. I'm glad you're my cousin as well.'' Quil said as I heard the door open.

''You guys okay?'' A voice spoke in a concerned tone. It was Robert.

''It's all right sir. Jacob just had a bad dream that's all. He'll be all right.'' Quil said.

''You sure? Would you guys like a glass of milk and some cookies?'' Robert asked.

''Yeah I guess so. What time is it?'' I asked.

''Its 11:45 pm. Would you like some as well Quil?''

''Sure.''

''All right come on down but put some shorts on first.'' Robert said as he left the room and we put our shorts and shoes on and headed downstairs for a late night snack.


	5. The Real Journey Begins

For the next month or so things went quite well. The therapist really helped me cope with what happened. Quil and I were treated by the Vladovars like family. I don't know how but they were able to accommodate our huge appetites. There were so generous to us. I didn't see Xavier or any of the demonio wolves. The nightmares persisted though but Dr. Scholls taught me and Quil how to deal with them. I was starting to become more trusting again.

After about two months Quil and I had about 3,500 dollars to our name. I know that seems like a lot but that's how generous the Vladovars were to us. I restored the Mustang to working condition. The Vladovars had opened a bank account for us and also got us Wyoming drivers licenses. Life seemed perfect right? Well that was about to change. There is an aspect of Quil's power I didn't tell you about that occurs rarely. He has visions of the future but they are not things that will happen. There are visions of what could be.

Quil woke up breathing heavily in the middle of the night. He had a frightened look on his face.

''Quil buddy what's wrong?'' I asked.

''I just had a vision. Ivan's army came with a bunch of bloodsuckers and burned down the farm. He said if we didn't come with him he'd kill me and make you use your powers to destroy the city.'' That sounded like something Ivan would do. Strange, how you get to know people in five years of torturing. I told you earlier how I'm a very powerful werewolf. I am. I have the ability to physically control the elements. If Ivan was ever able to harness my power he'd do great evil with it. I knew if Quil had a vision it meant we had to leave Sheridan. But how were we going to tell Sarah and Robert? The next day fate would take care of that.

We were in the barn working when I smelled the sickly sweet scent of a leech. Faster than I could blink a familiar face was in front of us. It was an olive skinned leech with dreads. My jaw dropped at the sight of him.

''Laurent?''

''Jacob,'' he said in his Caribbean accent.

''Laurent?'' Quil said as stunned as I was.

''Quil,'' he said with glee.

''I didn't expect to find you here. I would have thought you be further north,'' Laurent said.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' I said getting angry.

''I came to warn you. You have to leave Sheridan at once.'' Laurent said with a warning.

''Why do you care leech? You're one of his guards,'' Quil said.

''I helped you escape do you not remember? I left Ivan after that. I don't play his games.'' Laurent informed us.

''Laurent what's the real reason you're here?'' Quil said as he started to tremble.

''I came as a favor to Xavier and Irving.'' The mere mention of those names caused fear.

''Xavier?'' I said.

''Ivan knows you guys haven't phased in awhile and are rusty and are therefore vulnerable.'' Laurent said full of himself. ''I'll help you escape in exchange for the mouthwatering humans you live with.''

''Even in human form we're very durable moron. You'll never hurt them. I haven't forgotten how to phase.'' I said getting annoyed. I phased to prove I knew how and to attack him, as a result of my phasing I became a russet colored wolf and lunged at Laurent but he dove out of the way and I nearly hit the wooden column.

''Go to hell Laurent.'' Quil said phasing into a chocolate colored wolf. Laurent ran out of the barn and into the open field.

''Let's see how good your fight skills are.'' Laurent said as Quil lunged at him but Laurent threw him out of the way and he landed on his side. Due to werewolf healing though he got up at once. Laurent ran into the cornfield and I ran after him.

''_Jacob, go after him. He's trying to distract you and come back after me. I'll surprise him.'' _Quil said as I kept running after Laurent.

''_Good idea Quil.'' I said._

Laurent turned around and headed back towards the farmhouse. Just as he left the cornfield Quil lunged at him and I came from behind. Laurent likely never knew what hit him as we tore him to shreds and decapitated him and I burned his remains via use of my power. We phased back with our shorts and shoes on.

''You know Jacob he was lying. He was a distraction to get us to stay here,'' Quil said. Just as I was about to reply I heard the voices of Sarah and Robert.

''Jacob?'' Sarah asked with total shock.

''Quil? Are you guys..?'' Robert said struggling to finish the sentence.

''Are you werewolves?'' Sarah asked. I was in a bind. I couldn't tell her what I was directly. I'm bound to keep my secret. I can't tell anyone unless they're my family or imprint. As wonderful as Sarah and Robert have been to us they are not my blood family. I then realized I could tell her indirectly.

''Yeah I guess we are. A few lucky members of our tribe have the gene.'' I told her.

''Why are there charred remains next to you? Did you kill someone?'' Robert asked.

''No. He was the only thing we do kill. What we protect humans from vampires. Sarah, Robert we can't stay here. If we do the entire city is in danger.'' Quil announced.

''Vampires are real too? But why do you have to leave?'' Robert asked.

''Yes, why do you have to leave?'' Sarah asked.

''It's time you learned the truth. While most of our kind is on your side a minority is not. Our father was not a drug addict. My father along with my pack was murdered by an insane werewolf named Ivan Nightwalker. For five years he tortured us in Valle Rossa Castle. We were th-'' I said as I was cut off by Sarah.

''Did you just say Valle Rossa? I've heard of that place. People go in but never come out.'' Sarah said.

'' You actually escaped that nightmarish place? I'm so sorry you went through that. How did you do it and how are you both still sane?'' Robert said.

''I wish we could explain more but we have to leave at once. There is no time to waste,'' I said with urgency.

''We understand,'' Robert said as we headed inside to pack our stuff. While we were packing Robert came in.

''Do you boys know where you're headed?'' Robert asked. We frowned. I looked at Quil and he shook his head.

''I called a friend of ours in Bozeman, Montana. He owns the Wingate by Wyndham hotel. Here's the address. They're expecting you. His name is Taylor Lautnur,'' Robert told us as he handed a piece of paper to me.

''Thanks.''

We headed downstairs into the foyer. I saw Sarah was noticeably upset.

''I'm sorry you have to leave. We'll miss you. I have a parting gift for you both of you.'' Sarah said handing us both boxes.

''Go ahead open it.'' Inside were two pairs of black leather jeans, two black leather metal studded belt a black leather jacket motorcycle jacket and a black leather sleeveless motorcycle jacket.

''These belonged to my sons. I figured you should have it as it's likely your size.'' Sarah said.

''Thanks, Sarah, I don't know when we'd wear this but thank you.'' I said.

''Why don't you try it on?'' Sarah said.

''All right.'' I said as we went into another room to change and put the leather pants and belts on. The leather pants weren't skin tight. They were instead slightly loose. It felt good wearing leather jeans. Quil put on leather pants and the sleeveless motorcycle jacket without a shirt underneath.

''You guys look good in leather.'' Robert said.

''Thanks i really like it but i think I'd be more comfortable to wear my dark jeans and black t-shirt. We have a long drive to Bozeman.'' I said.

''Your welcome Jacob, your right it likely would be and once again your welcome.'' Sarah said as I went and changed back into what i was wearing and Quil put on dark jeans and a blue t-shirt. We put the leather in the bag to put in the car.

''I agree you look good in leather but you look good in this outfit too. '' Sarah said as we all headed outside down the front steps. I noticed the blue Mustang was outside.

''What's the car doing here?'' I asked stunned.

''I'm not driving you guys. You fixed her up and you have respect for it.'' Robert said as he threw something at me. I caught it and opened my hand. It was the keys to the car.

''She's yours. Take good care of her.'' Robert said.

''We'll miss you guys. You treated us like family and were so nice to us. We'll never forget you.'' Quil said giving Sarah a hug.

''Thanks for the car Robert.I'll take good care of her.'' I said shaking his hand.

''Your welcome. I'm going to miss your jokes and fun personalities. Don't be strangers now,'' Robert said.

''Yeah you come back and see us okay? And please write and tell us how you're doing and that your safe,'' Sarah said as she handed us small book. I opened it. Inside were pictures of the farm and of them and us.

''This is so you won't forget us. You come and visit sometime.'' Sarah said as we loaded up the car.

''We will. We couldn't forget you after all you've done for us.'' Quil said.

''We'd best get going.'' I said as I got in the car.

''So long guys we'll see you around.'' Quil said as he got in the car.

''Bye, guys. Be safe.'' Robert said as I started the car.

''I have a feeling we'll meet again. Goodbye.'' I said as I started the car and drove off to Bozeman, Montana.


	6. Interstate 90

It would be a four hour drive to Bozeman according to the directions the Vladovars gave us. It was hard to leave them behind after all they had done for us. Had we stayed though the entire city would have been in danger.

''It really was hard to leave that farm. I was starting to enjoy being a farmer,'' Quil told me as we got on Interstate 90 the highway that would take us at least to Montana.

''Yeah it was but to be honest, buddy, I rather be among our kind. I wonder if we're going to make it to La Push. Come to think of it, am I ever going to find my soul mate?'' I said with worry. Ivan almost found us in Sheridan. I had a feeling he wasn't far. Would Bozeman be a safe place though?

''You're right he wasn't far away but Bozeman is safe. Ivan's not likely to look for us there. I'd never heard of the city before today.'' Quil said reading my mind.

''You're probably right. The only two cities I know of in Montana are Billings and Helena the capital.'' I replied.

''Those aren't the only ones though.'' Quil said teasingly.

''No really? I had no idea.'' I said my voice dripping with sarcasm as I saw a large sign blue sign on the side of the road in the shape of Montana.

''Welcome to Montana.'' Quil announced.

''Thank you, Magellan," I said sarcastically.

''No problem, Hudson,'' Quil said joking back.

''How about enough jokes and navigate. Do we stay on this highway?'' I asked. Quil didn't answer immediately as he looked at the directions the Vladovars gave us.

''Yeah Interstate 90 will take us North to Billings and then west all the way to Bozeman.''

''When we get to exit let me know.'' I told Quil.

''The exit is 200 miles away.'' Quil replied.

''Well then we'll have a nice drive through the Montana countryside.'' I said.

''Do you think there will be anyplace to eat along the way? I'm a bit hungry. Billings is the first major city we'll go through. '' Quil said.

''Buddy we only just got on the road and you're already hungry?'' I said with surprise.

''Well excuse me for being a werewolf.'' Quil said with sarcasm but being serious at the same time.

''We'll stop for lunch. Don't worry, but I don't think Billings is a good place to do it. Ivan probably expects us to go there,'' I warned.

''Did they give you a map of Montana?'' I asked.

''Yeah why?''

''Find a city at the halfway point and we'll stop their for lunch if your still hungary?'' I told Quil. Quil examined the map for a few minutes.

''There's a town along the interstate just past Billings called Laurel which is our halfway point.'' Quil said.

''Then we will stop there.'' I replied.

''To pass the time why don't we do some trivia?'' Quil asked.

''How about we do that once we pass Billings?'' I suggested.

''That's two hours away.'' Quil said.

''All right fine. You start,'' I told Quil.

''Cool. Columbus had three ships, what were they called?'' Quil asked.

''That's easy. Even a fifth grader knows that. They're the Niña, the Pinta, and Santa Maria.'' I answered.

''Very good. Next question,'' Quil said.

''Hey! It's my turn. What is the capital of Turkey?'' I asked my cousin.

''Istanbul.''

''Wrong. It's Ankara,'' I corrected.

"Were Teddy and Franklin Roosevelt related?'' Quil asked.

''I think they were cousins, fifth cousins to be exact,'' I answered.

''I'm pretty sure you're right. That means they were closely related right? Being fifth cousins and all,'' Quil asked.

''No it means they were quite distantly related. You and I are more closely related. We're second cousins, which means we have the same great grandparents but different grandparents,'' I corrected.

''Here's your question what battle was the turning point of the Civil War?'' I asked.

''Gettysburg.''

''Correct.'' This went on for awhile when just after we passed Billings Quil said something that seemed out of the blue but he had a knack for doing that.

''You know Jacob I as i was looking at the sunbeams it made me think about something Josh told me in the castle once. Every Native American tribal legend is real including the Quileute one about the spirits living in a place high in the sky on a mountaintop and how the sun really rides on a bird and that all talk about the world ending is bullshit.'' Quil announced changing the subject.

''Quil of course they are. Werewolves baring extraordinary circumstances live forever Quil. You and I are going to be teenagers probably forever. Despite what Doctor Scholl said about finding the right guy for me I sometimes think I was never meant to imprint. I'm likely going to live out eternity never finding find true love. You're lucky your bi. I don't think I'll ever find the guy for me,'' I said with sadness.

''Jacob dude don't say that. She was right your soul mate is out there somewhere. You'll find him and he'll love you for who you are as a person. I'm not just saying that because I'm your cousin. I really mean that,'' Quil said.

''Thanks buddy but why did you have to remind me of Josh? Ivan killed Josh Thunderbolt awhile ago. He was such a good guy.'' Josh Thunderbolt was a werewolf of a tribe in Colorado whose name I forget. He had a special gift of being much stronger than a normal werewolf. We became friends but one night he disappeared and I never saw him again. I was about to say more to Quil but he looked like he was having a vision.

''Quil are you alright? Quil?'' He didn't answer me.

''Ivan didn't kill Josh. He's alive.''

''What?'' I said with shock.

''I had a vision of us meeting up with him unexpectedly at a diner where we stopped for lunch in Laurel. He's on the run just like we are. We had lunch with him and then he joined us,'' Quil announced.

''Quil I thought your visions were of what could be not what will be?'' I said still surprised.

''They are Jake. The diner in my vision was called the Moonbeam,'' Quil said.

''Laurel isn't far from here. I just saw the sign for the exit,'' I said. A few minutes later we got off Interstate 90 in Laurel, Montana and arrived at the Moonbeam diner to eat lunch. There was no sign of Josh. Just as we got out of the car and were prepared to go in a voice said my name from behind me.

''Jacob Black?'' a tenor voice said. I turned around and my jaw dropped at who I saw.

''Impossible.'' I said as I looked into the young man's eyes. He had dark tan skin tone and was as muscular as Quil and short black hair and was wearing slightly loose black leather jeans with a black leather metal studded belt, a black t-shirt and backwards black baseball cap. I knew who he was or at least I was almost certain I did.


	7. Secrets

I looked at the handsome leather clad dude in front of me. I did know this guy. My instinct was correct. I have often wondered if being handsome is a trait of our kind. He had brown eyes like that of pecans, dark tan skin tone that was shiny in the sunlight, thick rounded sexy muscles on par with Quil( and my cousin is one muscular guy), and short shiny black hair. In general Josh is quite a handsome guy.

''Josh Thunderbolt? I thought you'd passed away,'' I said with shock.

''I thought the same for you. I thought I was the only one who escaped Valle Rossa. We'll talk inside.'' Josh said as we followed him inside got a table and sat down.

''So you've been on the run two and a half years and you managed to keep your cheery personality?'' Quil said.

''I see you've been reading my thoughts,'' Josh said.

''Well I am physic you know,'' Quil said jokingly.

''How did you get out of Valle Rossa?'' I asked.

''Do you want the clean version or the full story?'' Josh asked with reservation.

''I've been through enough and saw Ivan's cruelty first hand so I can deal with a lot.'' I told Josh.

''He did a lot of the same things to me as he did to you.'' Josh said.

''On second thought Josh since we're about to eat why don't you tell us when we get our destination? You're welcome to come with us.'' I said cutting Josh off.

''I think your right. Where are you heading?'' Josh asked.

''Bozeman, Montana to a hotel recommended to us by a family in Wyoming.'' I informed our friend. I heard the waitress come over with my werewolf hearing.

''Hi guys I'm Stephanie I'll be your server today. What can I get you boys?'' Stephanie asked.

''I'll have the double cheeseburger with fries.'' I said.

''I'll have the have the chili con carne.'' Josh said.

''I'll also have the double cheeseburger with fries.'' Quil said.

''All right then and to drink?'' Stephanie asked.

''Ginger ale for me.'' I said.

''I have a Pepsi.'' Quil said.

''I'll have ginger ale too.''

''I think I should join you guys. I am one strong dude for our kind and I could teach you some tricks about our abilities. I've been phasing since the War of 1812. You'll need my help. Where are you guys ultimately heading too?'' Josh asked. I could sense there was something he wasn't telling us. I could tell in his voice he was lying. I learned how to read people from Ivan. As insane as he was I learned that from him.

''La Push, Washington. Hopefully its real and we will be safe there.'' I said with hope.

''Oh it's real all right. It's no myth. Ivan tells all his captives of our kind at his castle its myth to demoralize them.'' Josh informed us.

''Josh there's reason we ran into you isn't it?'' Quil asked.

''I forgot you can read minds and that there are no secrets with you Quil not that we have any privacy when we phase. Regarding why I'm here this is not the time and place. '' Josh said.

''That's good to know. It'll be great to have you join us Josh. You'll make the trip interesting. You've got a good sense of humor like Quil.'' I said.

''Do you still have the wolf tattoo like we do?'' Quil asked.

''Of course I do.'' Josh said as he pulled up his right sleeve. He had the same round black tattoo on his right bicep. It featured the image of two wolves that together from a wolf face just like ours did.

''Why do all members of our kind have it?'' I asked.

''Not all have it. Ivan and his demonios don't have it. The tattoo shows your part of a pack. All good werewolves have it. For unknown reasons it forms when you phase for the first time. It shows we're the good guys. When someone turns to the dark side it disappears. While a minority there are more Ivan's out there than you think. In addition to protecting humans from bloodsuckers we protect them from the Ivan's of the world. Ivan is one of the most powerful I've seen. It's a good thing you escaped he'd do great evil with your guys powers. I'm going to come with you if that's all right.''

''Of course you can come with us you're our friend Josh. I can tell though you haven't phased in awhile. How long has it been?'' Quil asked.

''Quite the mind reader you are. It's been about three years since I phased last.'' Josh told us.

''You haven't given up being a wolf have you? How long does it take to start aging again?'' I asked Josh.

''No I haven't. Our kind lives forever as long as we keep phasing. In order to start aging again you have to not phase for a very long time. I don't know how long but it's a long, long time. At least a century I think.'' I was about to ask Josh more such as why he was wearing leather but the waitress brought our food over.

''Here you are guys. Enjoy.'' Stephanie said. As soon as she left we started our discussion up again.

''I was thinking about what you said about the wolf tattoo showing we're on the good side. Is that why humans aren't afraid of us?'' I asked quietly.

''No it has nothing to do with that. The reason humans aren't afraid of us is because of what I call werwolf charm. It makes them keep your identity under wraps. It's to keep the existence of our world a secret. The only people who can be directly told our identity is our imprints and family.'' Josh informed us. Although I couldn't figure out why I could tell he was hinting at something. What he said reminded me of one of the laws of the leech monarchy in Volterra the Volturi.

''Enough talk about this. Let's eat guys.'' Josh said as we started eating. We got into light discussion and paid by splitting the bill. The three of us got in the Mustang and got back on Interstate 90.

''Our meeting wasn't by chance was it Josh?'' Quil asked.

''No it wasn't. I'm a member of the Ember Ruset. I joined them after I escaped the castle. They sent me to protect you guys and to insure you get to La Push.'' Josh said as my jaw dropped.

''What the hell is the Ember Ruset?'' I asked stunned.

''The Ember Ruset is our world's equivalent of the Volturi. They live near Neah Bay, which is at the very western tip of Olympic Peninsula in Washington State. '' Josh replied. Our world had a leadership body?


	8. Bozeman, Montana

'Of course our world has a leadership body,'' Josh snorted. ''I mean who else can keep us in line?''

''Wait a second if you protect humans from evil werewolves like Ivan in addition to leeches why do you let him do what he does?'' Quil asked surprised.

''We're not letting him do anything. He's very powerful and technically he's not breaking werewolf law,'' Josh explained.

''Werewolves have laws?'' I asked.

''I forgot, you guys were kidnapped not to long after you first phased. You never had time to learn about the Ember Ruset or werewolf law. Werewolf law consists of three principles. First: our identity is only revealed to our imprints and any other humans who absolutely need to know. If a human figures out our secret that's okay as long as we did not directly tell them. Second: we only use our power to turn humans by giving blood in cases of absolute necessity. Third: we cannot hunt densely populated areas. For example: Denver. Also patrolling on the council's mountain is not allowed. The council lives near the town of Neah Bay in a mountain called Montagna di Luna or Mountain of the Moon in English,'' Josh said.

''An interesting name considering that Hollywood doesn't know jack shit about us. We don't walk on two legs, don't need a full moon to phase and silver won't kill us,'' Quil chimed in.

''I wasn't the one who named it guys. And yes a silver bullet through the temple wouldn't be enough to kill us. Humans only think it does. The only thing that can kill us is vampire venom. Oh, and also to answer your question from before Ivan and his demons are technically not breaking werewolf law. He and his army don't hunt in wolf form in Denver. They kidnap and seduce people into coming with them outside the populated area. Once they're a distance away from civilization, they can go nuts. And they don't tell them their names, or at least make up fake ones,'' Josh said.

''Why haven't you guys stopped him? He kills people. Why didn't they send someone to save us instead of putting us through hell?'' I asked as I started to tremble but then I realized I was being totally fucking stupid. I'm a werewolf and I'm driving and getting angry? That's brilliant Jacob phase in a car and people report "_Giant Wolf Driving on Highway…"_ I had to calm down or risk being hunted by police and "monster hunters."

''The council would have if we could. Ivan is very powerful and has a large army. We've been working to bring him down for awhile but don't know how to go about it.'' Josh said.

''Wait a second if all werewolves are gay or bi what happens if we turn a human who is straight?'' I asked.

''All natural werewolves are gay or bi. Being gay is not a choice. A very small minority of werewolves are straight even smaller than those that are bi.''

''So what do you do for the Ember Ruset?'' Quil asked.

''I'm part of the guard. It's my job to protect werewolves they deem important. I will make sure Ivan and his monsters don't get a hold of you again. I'll protect you both and get you to La Push safely.''

''Josh no offense Ivan is going to pursue us without mercy. How are _**you**_ going to protect us?'' I asked not finding it prudent to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

''Guys, I have a special gift remember? I'm quite a bit stronger than a normal werewolf. I'll protect you both. I told you I could teach you a few things well here is lesson one. When you have a lunatic like Ivan pursuing you go to unexpected places. Bozeman is a prime example. Also instead of traveling in a straight light travel only in the general direction of your destination that way you're harder to track. '' Josh told us.

''That makes sense, Josh,'' Quil said.

''Well I have been around much longer than you guys. I first phased in 1812 so technically I'm 214 years old.''

''Considering that all Native American tribal legends are real I have to laugh when astronomers and physicists discuss their nonsense about the sun and pretty much anything else in astronomy. They really have no idea what they're talking about. If only they knew the truth.'' Quil said not realizing the implications of what he was saying and was so like him to change the subject but it makes him who he is.

''Quil think about what you're saying. Can you imagine the social and political and religious implications that would have not to mention the consequences for our kind?'' I said not wanting to get into details.

''I guess you're right. Its better they don't know the truth. Most scientists are too dense to admit when their wrong or accept something that challenges their so called rules,'' laughed Quil. .

''Yeah they are. Any doctor or biologist would say our body temperature of 108.9 is impossible and that our burning hot skin is a sign of a serious fever. They'd never be able to except our bodies have adapted to functioning at that temperature. 98 degrees would be hypothermia for us.'' Josh said.

''It feels good always being toasty warm in cold weather and water. Our insides always feel like they're burning though and our body feels like its on fire, but it feels good once you're used to it.'' Quil said.

''I know what it feels like Quil. I have the same temperature as you.'' I replied.

''Is it possible to lower a werewolf's temperature?'' I asked knowing it was probably a stupid question.

''No Jake it's impossible. Our body temperature helps protects us from leeches. It's impossible to take away a werewolf's powers in general,'' Josh said as we reached the Wingate by Wyndham hotel and pulled up to the main entrance.

''Welcome to the Wingate,''' A man who looked to be in his early twenties said as he opened the door.

''Nice car you've got.'' The man said.

''Thank you.'' I said as the three of us got our stuff out the car. I got back in and parked the car and then met Josh and Quil back at the front entrance. We entered the grand lobby and walked over to the concierge desk. The women at the front desk we're clearly taken aback at the sight of us. I couldn't blame her. We do after all look 16 but are quite buff and handsome. They probably though we were hot, as they should.

''How may I help you?'' one of the women said.

'' Mr. Lautnur is expecting us,'' I informed them.

''And you are?'' The women asked.

''Jacob Black and this is my cousin Quil Ateara and our friend Josh Thunderbolt,'' I told her.

''Oh yes. Mr. Black we've been expecting you. I'll inform Mr. Lautnur you're here,'' The women said as she picked up the phone.

''Mr. Lautnur, Jacob Black has arrived,'' she spoke.

''Thank you, sir.'' She said as she hung up the phone.

''He'll be right out. You guys have cool last names. Are you Native American?'' The women asked.

''Me and my cousin are Quileute and Josh is Nez Perce.'' Quil told the women.

''Mr. Black so nice to meet you I'm Taylor Lautnur owner of the hotel,'' a man said as he came from the door behind the front desk.

''Please just Jacob.'' I told him. Mr. Lautnur was a good looking guy in his mid twenties. Quite handsome actually. He looked a lot like the actor Chris Riggi who looks a lot like me.

''I'm Quil Ateara.''

''I'm Josh Thunderbolt.''

''If the three of you would follow me into my office,'' Taylor said as we followed him and he closed the door.

''I understand you guys don't have a whole lot of money however the Vladovars who are good friends of mine sent a check paying for four night here. If you do need to stay longer I'll cut the rate for you. If there is anything you need while you are here, please don't hesitate to ask. I want you to feel at home and have a truly memorable stay here.'' Taylor told us.

''Thank you, Mr. Lautnur.'' I said.

''You're welcome Jacob.''

''We have a double queen room for you guys on the third floor.'' We got into the elevator and walked down the hallway to the room. It had two beds sharing a nightstand. There were three beige armchairs and a table. The room also had a very nice view of the city.

''If you guys need anything feel free to call the front desk. If you have any problems let me know. Here are your keys,'' Taylor said handing them to us. ''Be sure to explore Bozeman it's an actually quite a nice town. I'll let you guys get settled have a good day,'' Taylor said as he left the room and closed the door.

''He seems like a nice fellow. Those girls at the front desk thought we were hot especially you and Josh.'' Quil said to us.

''That's great Quil but I'm gay.'' I said sarcastically.

'I think it's a trait of our kind that we're handsome. I think I'm pretty good looking as is Josh. You're a good looking guy yourself Jake,'' Quil said as I couldn't help but notice how he looked at Josh. I was wondering if he'd imprinted on him and Josh on him. I decided not to say anything.

''On to sleeping arrangements since there are only two beds. One of us is going to have to share a bed. Personally I don't mind either way.'' I told Quil and Josh.

''How about you get your own bed tonight Jacob and I'll sleep with Josh?'' Quil proposed.

''That's fine with me.'' I said as we got settled in. We spent the day in town and had dinner at a Thai restaurant. We got back to the hotel around ten in the evening and headed to the room. We all took showers and then got in bed. I was wearing blue striped boxers with green basketball shorts. Quil was wearing silver basketball shorts and blue satin boxers with small brown and black squares. Josh was wearing only black striped satin boxers.

''Josh what is it with you and black?'' I asked him as I looked at his muscular body. He's as buff as me and my cousin and has a full 8 pack but hey to fight vampires you've got to be built.

''I like wearing black Jake especially leather.'' Josh said as he got in bed with Quil and they looked at each other.

''I look good in leather just like how you look good in a black t-shirt and dark jeans,'' Josh said.

''Thanks Josh,'' I said as I started thinking again about never finding my soul mate and for some reason the thought entered my mind of Quil abandoning me. I couldn't go on without him. He's all I have to live for.

''Jacob don't ever think something like that. You're my cousin and best friend. I'll always be there for you no matter what. I would never abandon you.'' Quil said in his usual sweet tone.

''And don't worry about not having imprinted you're soul mate is out there somewhere. You'll find him I promise you. I'm not just saying that because I'm your cousin. I know you'll find him and he'll love you for who you are as person and treat you with respect. You are and always will be my cousin and my best friend Jacob. Never doubt that for a second,'' Quil told me reassuringly.

''It's my job to protect you both. Don't think for a minute Jake I'd forget about you. You're my friend and you always will be,'' Josh told me.

''Thanks, Quil. You're an awesome guy and you too Josh.'' I said.

''Your cool, too, Jake. Goodnight.'' Quil said.

''Goodnight guys,'' Josh said as I turned off the lamp. That night I would have what would start off as a bad dream but would later become something beautiful.


	9. Dream or Vision?

_I was running through a large crowd at a county fair in a plaza of some sort. Ivan was right behind me._

''_You can't run forever Jake,'' Ivan said as I kept running. ''You belong to me.'' Ivan said in a frightening tone. Werewolves aren't afraid of anything, but I'm an exception. The only thing that scares me is Ivan Nightwalker and his army of lunatic followers. I kept running through the crowd. I wondered why no one seemed to notice and where was Josh? Wasn't he supposed to protect me?_

''_Xavier, Irving get him!'' Ivan ordered. Oh hell fucking no! Not them! There not ever touching me again. Of all his guard Xavier and Irving are the most twisted. They raped me more times than I could count. I kept running and saw a large alleyway leading to the main street where I could get in my car and drive away. Right as I got there, someone grabbed my arm._

''_Gotcha you little shit,'' someone said as they turned me around. It was Irving._

''_Ivan's expecting you at the fountain.'' Irving said as he put handcuffs on me. With my strength I could easily break the chain and both loops but I wasn't about to have Irving do anything to me. Irving led me to the fountain at the center of the fair._

''_Ivan's coming to take you back to Valle Rossa without Quil,'' Irving said as he turned away from me and let out an evil laugh. He was distracted so this was my chance to escape and get out of this place._

''_Fuck you Irving!'' I said as I tore the handcuffs apart and grabbed Irving._

_I punched him into the fountain with full force of my fist cracking the fountain. I started running again at top speed and towards the alleyway when I quite literally ran into someone. I looked at him. He was one handsome dude with short black hair, smooth skin, russet skin tone and very buff. He had rather stoic expression, slightly taller than me, and a older looking face like someone in his late twenties. I felt a pull towards him as he looked at me and I him._

_We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I just kept on looking into his dark brown eyes. "Hey, I'm Sam," he said in a deep voice as he continued looking into my eyes. __I didn't know anyone by that name, so I had no idea who he was. He leaned down and captured my lips with his. Kissing him on his warm lips felt good. I felt warmth and pleasure as I kissed him. I got the feeling for the first time of what true love felt like._

''_NOOO!" I heard Ivan yell. "GET THEM BOTH!" Ivan yelled. Sam continued to kiss me passionately and with love in his eyes._

I woke up breathing heavily. I immediately saw Quil was at the foot of the bed.

''Jake, you all right?'' Quil asked in his usual concerned and sweet tone. ''Bad dream about Ivan again? You want to talk about it?'' Quil asked softly as too not wake Josh who was fast asleep.

''What are you doing up?'' I asked whispering.

''I had to take a piss.'' Quil said.

''Oh. Is it just me or whenever I have a dream you need to take a piss?'' I said.

Quil laughed softly and said, ''I don't know, but I doubt it's a mystic warning saying that every time I have to relieve myself your having a bad dream. Anyway, do you want to talk about your dream?'' Quil said sitting down on the bed.

''It wasn't a bad dream exactly or at least the last part," I said blushing slightly. "I was running through a crowd at a county fair or something. Ivan, Xavier and Irving we're chasing me. Right as I was about to escape, Irving captured me and brought me to a fountain. I broke the restraints and escaped and ran into a really handsome dude with short black hair, smooth russet skin and very buff. I felt a pull as I looked at him and told me his name was Sam. I knew he was a werewolf because of how warm his lips were."

"Lips? You kissed him?" Quil said forgetting to keep his voice down.

I blushed and nodded as I said, "His lips were warm and it was nice kissing him. The thing was that the kiss held no lust, just pure, unadulterated love,'' I told my cousin.

''Well Jake I'm no dream expert so I don't know what to tell you. But neither you nor I know anyone by that name. It might be your desire to imprint creating a vision in your mind of your soul mate.'' Quil said.

''Speaking of imprinting did you and Josh imprint? I'm happy for you if you did, but I couldn't bear the prospect of you abandoning me. You're the only family I have left Quil and I couldn't live without you.'' I said to Quil getting upset.

"I don't know what you're talking about,'' Quil said annoyed and blushing. "And you've got to stop using the 'I'm your last living relative' card, because I don't plan on leaving you."

''Thanks, Quil. Do you think I saw the face of my future imprint?'' I asked with intrigue.

''I don't know Jake. That would be something to ask Josh. He does have several decades on us.''

''I will. You're a good friend Quil. I'm glad you're my cousin.''

"I feel the same way about you.'' I said as we both went back to sleep.

The next four days in Bozeman weren't all that exciting. Quil didn't have any visions which meant Ivan and his army of wackos might not know where we were, but I knew Ivan would eventually find us. I was not going to risk putting Bozeman in danger too. The hotel staff were wonderful to us and made us feel very much at home. Quil kept telling me that the women at the hotel thought the three of us were very hot. On our fifth day in Bozeman we decided it was time to head out. Quil and I decided to put on the leather pants the Vladovars gave us. Josh was also in leather because what else did he wear? We got in the Mustang and headed to our next destination suggested to us by Josh. We headed south for the capital of Utah, Salt Lake City. I thought how this was a strange place for three gay teenage guys to go given Utah is the most conservative state in the U.S., but as Josh pointed out to us going there would throw Ivan off kilter.


	10. Werewolves in Utah

We arrived in Salt Lake City late in the morning. Josh suggested that it would be safer for us to stay at a small out of way the motel instead one that belonged to a major chain. That way it would make it more difficult for Ivan and his army of loons to track. However Josh also informed us that evil werewolves try to avoid Salt Lake City and the entire state of Utah, something even he couldn't explain. I found that surprising given Josh is a werewolf expert/historian of sorts. Driving along Interstate 15 we got off on the outskirts of Salt Lake City and pulled into the parking lot of motel called the Shady Pines Motel, talk about a stereotypical name for a motel. The motel was L shaped and was painted blue and in general looked like your stereotypical motel you see in movies.

''Interesting sign. I like the doubletree sign. They've got vacancy. It sure would suck to drive all this way to have the sign flashing no vacancy.'' Quil said. He has to find humor in everything.

''Quil there are plenty of motels and hotels in this city,'' I reminded my cousin. We got out of the car and headed into the reception office.

''They certainly have décor that emphasis the mountains and pine trees.'' Josh said.

''Can I help you boys?'' A woman said in a British accent as she spun around in a chair. I got a feeling this would be interesting. She had the look of one of those prim and proper British women. A British woman in Utah? There's something you don't see every day. She was giving me a look like she didn't like me. I thought that was interesting given humans find werewolves very hot. It's not meant to draw humans to us, it's just a trait of our kind that we're good looking.

''Yes do you have any rooms available?'' I said.

''Name?'' She asked.

''Jacob Black.'' I told her.

''Well Mr. Black, you're just in time. I have two rooms available right next to each other on the second floor.'' The women said.

''Just one is fine.'' I said.

''Are their two beds to a room? And double I assume?'' Josh asked.

''Yes they are but that means one of you would have to share a bed. You're okay with that?'' The women said.

''Yeah it's fine. I don't care.'' Quil said.

''All right. How long do you boys plan on staying because our rates are different for short and long term guests?'' The women said.

''Probably about a week or so,'' I told her.

''All right its 40 dollars a night. I'll give you boys the one room but no funny business in my motel. I expect morality and decency in my motel. If you boys need anything just call the front desk. Here are your keys. It's room 215,'' The women said. She handed us they key, being careful not to touch us. I don't know how she could tell that me, Quil and Josh are gay, but what is her problem? What a stuck up women. It was like she thought me and Quil and Josh would be getting it on in a thin walled motel. Yeah, only in Utah's capital would you find someone thinking things like that.

''You're not gang members are you? Or lovers are you?'' The women asked looking at us as if we were garbage.

"Yep, we're in a cult and we have threesomes every night,'' Quil said sarcastically. What the fuck did he just say? In Utah's capital of all places? He can be really immature sometimes. In his attempts to make jokes I sometimes wonder if he thinks before he speaks.

''He's just kidding," I said quickly, "We're just friends.''

''How old are you boys?'' She asked with suspicion.

''We're all over 21,'' I told her.

''Okay. That's fine. Enjoy your stay boys.'' The woman said as we left the front desk office. We went to the car and brought our stuff up to the room. We had lunch at a Mexican restaurant in Downtown Salt Lake City called _The Blue Iguana_. We explored the Salt Lake City as well. I was surprised no one gave us stares. Utah is one of the whitest states in the union if not the whitest. We ordered pizza for dinner and watched some TV back at the hotel.

Josh all of a sudden took off his shirt and put on a black leather vest and buttoned it up and put on his black baseball cap backwards. I took off my shirt and put my beige shorts on and lay down on the bed.

''You know Josh you really do look good. Your biceps are even bigger than mine,'' Quil said.

''I'm not as good looking as you. Your personality makes you even more beautiful,'' Josh said.

Quil blushed and said, ''Your personality is better. Your witty, funny, sarcastic, kind…. I like that about you plus you've got a great sense of humor like me. Maybe that's why we get along so well.''

I, growing tired of being ignored in their flirt-fest, said rather stupidly, "Yo, Josh, can I ask you a few questions?"

''Jake, you and Quil can ask me anything you'd like.'' Josh answered.

''How did you escape Valle Rossa? Why did you escape without us?'' Quil asked.

''I had help from Drake Swiftwind. He told me how to escape the castle and to go to the Makah reservation. There I would find something that would help me save you guys while Drake would attempt to slowly bring over to the good side of some of Ivan's guard that hadn't fully turned evil.''

''But Josh why didn't you let us escape with you? We thought Ivan killed you.'' I said to Josh raising my voice.

''Jake, don't speak quite so loudly. That was part of the plan. I had to make you think Ivan terminated me. It was to protect you. If Ivan suspected Quil and me had feelings for each other he'd have killed me along with Quil, That's why I never looked Quil in the eye. You would have turned to the dark side and become one of Ivan's army. That would have been disastrous. With your power Ivan would do unspeakable horrors. ''

''Do you know what we went through Josh? Do you know how many times I was raped Josh? I would have permanent bodily injury if it weren't for werewolf healing. I was beaten, electrocuted, forced to watch Quil tortured the multiple times Ivan tried to turn him into a demonio. Thank goodness he was immune to most of his torture methods. We went through hell Josh. Absolute hell. I'm only here because of Quil. And what do you mean that's why 'I never looked Quil in the eye'?'' I said as I felt tears leave my eyes.

''I'm sorry for what you went through, Jake, but I had to protect you.'' Josh said with remorse and ignoring the last part of my little speech.

"If I had to do it over again I would have rather turned to the dark side than to have gone through the hell I endured,'' I said not thinking and still very upset.

''Jacob, don't you ever say that. I may be your second cousin but you're like a brother to me. Ivan was never able to turn me or destroy whom I am. I used my power to protect you and prevent you from breaking. You're my best friend Jacob and as I said you're like a brother to me and you always will be.'' Quil said.

"I'm sorry for what I said.'' I said with remorse.

''It's okay, Jacob. I forgive you. How were we able to escape the castle so easily Josh?'' Quil asked.

''It was only a matter of time before Ivan figured out Quil was protecting you Jake. Once he did he would kill Quil the first chance he got. It was Drake who helped you escape remember? He knew that castle like the back of his hand. He told you at the drawbridge to phase and run away into the night as far away as you could and you did.'' Josh said.

''What happened to Drake? We haven't seen him since that night.'' I said.

''Well if Ivan found out he would have turned him into a demonio or more likely killed him. He had to get out too. You remember don't you?'' Josh said.

''Yeah we heard a voice in our heads saying you never knew me and don't make any attempt to contact me. I'm going southwest don't follow me.'' Quil said.

''I have a feeling that we'll see him again.'' Quil said as he yawned.

''We probably will and remember guys you're both safe with me. I'm going to protect both of you. You have nothing to worry about.'' Josh said.

''I don't fully trust Drake,'' I said worriedly.

''You really can't. Drake is a rarity among those like us. He is neither evil nor is he on the side of humans. Evil wolves desire those like him because of how powerful they are. They possess traits such as amazing charisma, and very special gifts. Drake for example can control technology. Like Quil, Drake appears to be protected from many types of torture methods Ivan uses.''

''I don't know about you guys but I'm tired.'' Quil said as he yawned and pulled of his pants so he was wearing only his boxers.

''Yeah I am too. Josh, are you going to sleep in leather?'' I asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, no. I guess I won't," Josh said. He took off his leather pants and vest leaving him only in a pair of navy blue boxers. I saw Quil have to contain a sequel of approval. He blushed at the sight of Josh's muscular body.

''I've been meaning to ask you about something that's been bugging me.'' I said.

''What might the dilemma be?'' Josh said.

''You never really answered the question about what happens if we turn a human who's straight. You said that being gay isn't a choice yet as I understand it straight werewolves don't exist.'' I reminded.

''Your right I didn't, I sort of glossed over it and your right on both counts. If we turn a human, which, means giving a blood transfusion and that human is straight, because of how our DNA is made up, the human gets a rewiring in their brain that makes them either gay or bi. That's just the way it is. There are no heterosexual werewolves. I don't exactly know the reason way. That's just the way the spirits made us.''

''Why is that?'' Quil asked.

''There are some things we are likely never going to fully understand, but I suspect that it was to keep the secret a secret. However plenty of bi wolves have imprinted on human girls and gay wolves human males and no one's revealed our secret. So I really don't know why. ''

''What happens if we imprint on a human girl or guy? Our kind does live forever.'' Quil asked.

''If your imprint is a human as long as the werewolf keeps phasing they can't age.'' Josh answered.

''That makes sense. Can I ask you something else Josh?'' I asked.

''I don't know can you Jake?'' Josh said with sarcasm in his voice.

''You're not going to start stealing my jokes are you?'' Quil said to Josh, trying to start the second flirt-fest of the evening.

''What's wrong with that? You don't have copyright on them.'' Josh said playing along.. I knew Quil was falling in love with Josh. He just doesn't want to admit it and neither did Josh, but Quil will always be like a brother to me and I to him.

''You are one handsome guy Josh, Sorry I don't mean to break the mood here. Jacob had a question he asked me in Bozeman that I figured you could answer.'' Quil said in his usual witty and joking manner.

''What would that be?'' Josh asked. I relayed my dream to Josh almost exactly as I described to Quil.

''I had a weird ass dream on our first night in Bozeman. I was running through a crowd at a county fair or something like that. Ivan, Xavier and Irving we're chasing me. Right as I was about to escape, Irving captured me and brought me to a fountain. I broke the restraints and escaped. I then quite literally ran into really handsome dude with short black hair, smooth russet skin very buff and a deep sexy voice. I felt a pull as I looked at him and told me his name was Sam. He kissed me with no lust. It was truly awesome kissing him. It was full of pure unadulterated love. He was definitely a werewolf because of how warm his lips were.'' I told Josh.

''Interesting dream but what's your question Jake?'' Josh asked.

''Did I see the face of my future imprint? The weird thing is neither Quil nor I know anybody named Sam.''

''Well, it is said that sometimes our kind can sort have visions of adventures with their future soul mates. It's rare and it's unknown precisely what causes it. It's not your soul mate calling to you, saying I'll come for you. One theory I've heard is it's the spirits way of showing some wolves who believe they will never imprint that their soul mate is out there.'' Josh explained.

''It did feel like whoever this dude was in my dream that me and him are meant to be.'' I said with a smile.

''I did tell you guys once that every Native American legend is real. Astronomers and physicists don't know jack shit but if the truth was ever revealed the consequences would be disastrous for our kind.'' Josh said.

''No really, Josh. I had no idea. I'll go call the Governor right now and tell her everything.'' I said my voice writhe with sarcasm.

''Goodnight Josh. Your really an awesome friend.'' I said.

''Goodnight night Jake, Goodnight leather boy.'' Quil said as he went to sleep.

''Night Jake I am and ever shall be your friend. We'll have another Q and A session tomorrow. Sleep well.'' Josh said.

''Goodnight Josh.'' I said as I drifted off to sleep thinking about the mysterious dude in my dreams named Sam.


	11. My Worst Fear and Nightmare

Sometime after going to sleep and having one pleasant dream about Sam. I heard the one voice in my head that I didn't want to hear.

''_Jacob Black, you don't actually believe that shit about Utah do you?''_

''Get out my head Ivan!'' I said,

''_Josh is not an expert. He thinks you're safe in Utah. Bullshit! Those like me have no aversion to Utah.'' _Ivan's voice said as I was pulled into a nightmare but it would turn into more than a nightmare. I was in the motel room but instead of the normal furniture it was chock full of gothic objects and grotesque pictures. There was also series of mirrors on the ceiling. There were lamps made from human skulls that seemed to be staring directly into my eyes. The room looked in general looked something straight out the deranged mind of Marquis de Sade. What the hell? It was like straight out of Nightmare on Elm Street. Ivan then appeared directly in front of me. His face was round and had the complexion of that of a statue. His skin tone was brown like that of radioactive waste, hair as black as a black hole that reached to just over the top of his ears ,nails like that of swords, brown eyes like that of dead leaves and a muscular body in general that screams evil.

''Do you really think you can escape me and run from me forever my Jakey?'' Ivan said as he reached out his hand to caress my face. Ivan's voice sounded like that of Freddy Kruger.

''Get your hand off me you psycho. I'm not your Jakey! My name is Jacob you asshole.'' I snapped at Ivan,

''You're not here. You aren't real. You can't hurt me anymore. Go fuck yourself.'' I said proudly.

''This isn't Hollywood Jacob. You can't wish me away. You forget how powerful I am. I am here via perfection of my newest invention. The dream and thought invader. You belong with me and you will be mine by any means necessary even if I have to kill your cousin.'' Ivan said threatening me in his deranged voice.

''I'm not afraid of you Ivan. You know full well you can't hurt him. You're a coward and a monster like Quil said you were. I will never join you.'' I said defiantly and proudly.

''Too bad precious Quil can't protect you now because your asleep. In a matter of minutes you'll be one of my minion and my slave. The first thing I'm going to make you do is pleasure your own cousin and then kill him.'' Ivan said as he forcibly kissed me. Kissing him was like that of having fresh out of the kiln daggers to your lips and I could almost feel his evil. I immedialty punched him.

''I will never join you. How dare you kiss me! You really are sick Ivan. You'll use my power to kill innocents decimate entire towns and bring more people to your hell hole.'' I said to Ivan.

''He's going to abandon you. Leave you behind to protect himself.''

''He'd never leave me.'' I told him

''Really Jake?'' Ivan said as I saw a vision of Quil taking the Mustang and driving off without me.

'That would never happen.'' I said,

''But it did Jacob. Quil left you. You'll never see him again but I'll find him and kill him Had Quil really left me? Did he break his promise? My own cousin leaves me? Did he run off with of Josh?

''Ivan he didn't leave me. He would never do such a thing.'' I told Ivan.

''He did leave you Jacob. He took the car abandoned you to save himself. Which leaves me free to make you a demonio.'' Ivan said. Had Quil really left and betrayed me? Why? My own cousin and best friend leaves me for no reason without a goodbye? He promised me on our first night in Valle Rossa he'd never leave me. Quil broke his promise to me. Without Quil I have nothing to live for. I felt tremendous fear and anger and sadness as I felt a strange sensation as I heard the most evil laugh.

''Say hello to your new life with me.'' Ivan said as he pulled out some sort of device which looked like a plunger. He hit me with it and it threw me backwards unto the bed. I felt like I had gotten hit by and iron anvil. I immediately thought Jacob Black you are a fucking idiot. How could I be so stupid to fall for that? Quil never breaks a promise. Ivan used your fear as a means to bring out the darkness in you. Now I'd turn evil and do horrible things. As soon as the transformation was complete I'd break the three laws so the Ember Ruset would have no choice but to kill me. I wasn't going to become a monster.

''Ivan, please no. I don't love you! I don't want to join your army! I won't join your army!''

''YES YOU WILL JACOB BLACK!' Now at last you are mine. You'll come to enjoy having gone dark," Ivan said in the most evil and frightening voice I ever heard as I felt pain inside my body and hate welling up inside me especially in my right bicep.

''Jos-'' I started to yell before the pain overtook me. Josh wasn't going to save me. I was going to turn dark and be forced to do atrocious acts.

''By the spirits no!'' I heard a voice speak. ''Nooo!'' It was Josh but I knew he wouldn't able to save me. Ivan was going to change me.

''Jake no. You're not turning to the dark side.'' Josh said as I felt his warm hands on my face but I couldn't see him.

''You can't save me! You left me Quil!' I said in a dark voice.

''Jacob I'm here I didn't leave you.'' Quil replied.

''Yes I can save you.'' Josh said as I felt a protective aura start coming over my body and the pain started to subside but immediately came back.

''I see Ivan! Save me Josh.'' I cried.

''I know you do. Jacob, open your eyes and look at me. I'm here. I'm real he isn't. '' I opened my eyes and saw Josh leaning over me with his hands on my face.

''_Don't you want power Jacob and to have humans fear you? Why are you protecting them when you could dominate them?'' Ivan asked. I felt Ivan's evil inside me and for a split second couldn't see Josh or Quil. I had thoughts of torturing Josh via electrocuting him and slamming my cousins head into the wall. The thoughts of psycho. _

''Fight him Jacob. You're stronger than him. Think about what Ivan doesn't have. What you and I share and what we share with Josh.'' I heard Quil say. I knew he didn't leave me but Ivan had already used my fear to his advantage, I knew it was too late. How the fuck could Josh hold of the change?

''Jacob you have to fight him. What do the three of us share?'' Quil asked again.

I was able to regain control of myself and immediately knew what he meant friendship. Ivan has no friends or family.

''_You could rule over humans and have extraordinary power. Décor like skull lamps becomes quite fun to create and humans make fun play things.'' _I continued fighting him but it was getting difficult.

''Jacob focus on what's real. Look at me and Quil. Look into my eyes.'' Josh ordered as I looked into his beautiful brown pecan eyes.

With all my strength I opened my eyes and saw Josh's handsome dark tanned muscular body again.

''Don't look away. Focus only on my eyes.'' Josh said as I did what he told me.

''_He can't save you Jacob.'' _Ivan said in my head againand I nearly closed my eyes but kept my focus on Josh as I still saw the nightmarish version of the motel room.

''What are you doing? You can't save him!'' I asked breathing heavily and with an evil voice.

''Ivan Nightwalker be gone from his head. The power of the spirits compels you. The power of the spirits compels you.'' Josh said sounding like a priest performing an exorcism.

''Josh please don't let him take me.'' I pleaded with my friend in my voice.

''Jacob he's protecting you. He won't let you turn.'' Quil ordered.

''Jacob who am I?'' Josh asked.

''And who am I and what are we to you Ivan doesn't have?'' Quil asked me as I felt the protective shield start again. ''Don't think about it. Say it out loud.'' Quil said.

''Josh Thunderbolt you're my friend and Quil Ateara is my cousin. He doesn't have either. Ivan doesn't know friendship or love or compassion and I feel sorry for him.''

''Be gone Ivan. You have no power over him. The power of the spirits and the bond of friendship compels you to leave his head.'' Josh said sounding like an exorcist again.

''_NOOOO!'' _I heard Ivan scream as I thought about Josh and Quil and how good our relationships are and that I have friends who care about me and protect me and the vision of Ivan vanishedand the room looked normal. Quil was right beside me. He hadn't left me and I knew he never would.

''It's all right Jacob, You're safe.'' Josh said as he took his hands of my face.

''Thanks man.'' I said as I looked at my right biccep. The tattoo was still there which meant Ivan hadn't changed me. Josh had saved me.

''No problem, it's my job.'' Josh said.

''Ivan tried to turn you via something that is very rare. It's called a dream invader. It works over great distances. It makes those he's imprinted on who've rejected his imprint become his slave by playing off of their worst fears and nightmares. He used your fear of Quil and me leaving you to make you vulnerable.'' Josh explained.

''How did you get him out of my head?

''In addition to my gift of added strength as a member of the Ember Ruset I have other powers. Ivan can't turn me and I can protect others from suffering the same fate. I told you I would protect you.'' Josh said with pride and caring in his eyes. ''I was only protecting you from turning. You got him out. Quil and I are your friends. Love and friendship are more powerful than you know and something Ivan doesn't understand.''

''You know he's going to pursue us without mercy. He'll try that again.'' I said worried.

''He'll try but he won't succeed. The bond of our friendship protects you now. Like Quil, you're now immune to his evil. He can't get in your head or make you a demonio now.'' Josh said.

''Jacob I am going to say this for the last time to you. You are my cousin and my best friend and you always will be. I am never going to leave you ever. Don't make yourself vulnerable like that. Ivan thrives on fear and terror and nightmare. Drill that into your head and don't ever doubt it for a minute.'' Quil said with force and slight anger.

''Yes I need to tell you that. Using your fear of losing Quil Ivan can make you vulnerable. You just remember how much Quil cares about you and how much I do and that neither of us will ever abandon you.'' Josh said.

''If I ever hear the words me leaving you or abandoning you in the same sentence again I'm going to bitch slap you like Shiva Jacob Black. You got it?'' Quil said joking and serious at the same time.

''Yes Emperor Ateara.'' I said joking back.

''I mean it Jacob. I made you a promise the night of our capture and I am never reneging on it. You'll have good dreams tonight Jacob. Sleep well Black. '' Quil said.

''You too Ateara and you too Thunderbolt.'' I told them.

''I like when you use my last name it sounds good when you say it.'' Josh said.

''Goodnight guys.'' I said as we all drifted off to sleep and I had a pleasant dream about the mysterious dude in my dreams named Sam.


	12. On the Road Again

Quil (POV)

The next few days in Salt Lake City weren't too eventful. Jacob had several nights of pleasant sleep. His dreams kept being about this mysterious dude named Sam. I have no idea who he is as neither of us know anyone by that name. I feel like a broken record. We don't know him, we can only say it so many times. From the way Jacob describes him though he sounds like a handsome guy although not as handsome as Josh. Josh kept wearing his usual outfit of leather pants and a black t-shirt. Don't get me wrong he looks handsome in it with his dark tan skin, but seriously I wonder if he owns other clothing. Josh then again is always handsome inside and out. When we finally decided to head out I insisted on doing something I hadn't done our whole journey.

''Hey, Jacob….. can I drive?'' I asked.

Jacob looked at me with a questioning look, but said, ''If you want to, Quil.'' Jacob threw the keys at me and I caught them.

''So where too, Thunderbolt?'' I asked as we got in the car. Both Jacob and I were wearing dark jeans and black t-shirts. Josh was wearing a black t-shirt, slightly loose black leather jeans with a black leather metal studded belt and a black baseball cap backwards. It's my favorite outfit on him because he looks so hot in leather. It also shows his huge biceps, which are as big as mine possibly slightly bigger.

''I've been mulling it over and I think Nevada would be good place. The problem is I don't know the state too well having only been there twice.'' Josh said. He was worried about us getting lost in Nevada.

''That could be a problem going there considering the majority of the state is a fucking desert.'' Jacob said.

''For a human yeah but we're not normal guys Jacob. Our body temperature will protect us from the desert sun and from dehydration.'' I informed Josh and Jacob.

''Quil I knew that already. I was messing with you. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.'' Jacob said jokingly.

''Where in Nevada do you suggest we go?'' I asked Josh as I started the car.

''Carson City the capital should be a good place.'' Josh replied.

''Good idea.'' I said as we left the Shady Pines Motel behind and got on Interstate 15 and headed south. I didn't know it then but we all missed the sign for Carson City and instead kept driving south on Interstate 15. It would take us somewhere we never expected. During our long drive to our next destination we had another Q and A session with Josh Thunderbolt. Jacob asked the first question.

''Josh before I get to any questions about werewolves what is it with you and black especially leather?'' Jacob asked.

''I like wearing leather Jacob. I'm a muscular guy and I look good in it. It brings out my attractive werewolf features. I like the look of it, the feel, the sound the-'' Josh said as I cut him off.

''Josh we get your point that you like leather.'' I said and he does look really hot in it. I love hearing the sound of his leather pants creaking and he knows I like seeing him in leather.

''Whatever you say Sir Josh.'' Jacob said sarcastically.

''Since when was I knighted by the Queen? Did I miss my knighting ceremony? I'm Sir Joshua Edom Thunderbolt now?'' Josh asked chuckling.

''I figured Joshua was your full name, but what does Edom mean?' Jacob asked with strange surprise.

"I hate being called Joshua. But anyway, my middle name Edom means red in Hebrew.''

''Why did Drake decide to help us? I can't help but think he has a hidden motive.'' Jacob said slight worry. To be honest I don't have a lot of trust in Drake either. I'd trust Josh and Jacob with my life. Jacob has the same feelings of distrust towards Drake.

''Jacob I share your feelings of distrust towards Drake,'' I announced.

''Like I told you guys you're right to not have full trust in him. He isn't on anyone's side. Werewolves like him are largely out for themselves their just not despots like Ivan Nightwalker. He did what was in his own self interest.'' Josh informed us.

''So he helped us to save his own ass?'' Jacob said getting slightly angry.

''In a way yes, I know what you guys went through but I couldn't risk Ivan discovering we shared a mutual friendship. If you both had tried to escape with me Quil wouldn't be driving this car right now and you'd be one of his goons.'' Josh said.

''But why Drake? You're a strong werewolf. We could have all broken out together.'' Jacob suggested.

''That would have aroused suspicion. Before I was captured it was already my intention to join the Ember Ruset. It had always been my dream to serve on the Ember Ruset. Drake protected me from Ivan and prevented him from turning me. I don't know if I told you but just like when a human has special trait and they become a vampire or one of us, it gets enhanced, the same thing happens when a werewolf turns dark except the effect is even greater. Had I gone dark my gift would have become frighteningly powerful.'' Josh told us.

''I understand but you still haven't answered the question of why you didn't let us escape with you and why Drake helped us.'' Jacob asked getting annoyed.

''I told you. It would have been too obvious. Ivan would have discovered our mutual friendship for each other and then you know what he would have done. Drake helped me escape so I could join the Ember Ruset and get you guys out. You guys became friends with Drake didn't you? He helped you because he's technically a double agent.'' Josh said as my jaw nearly dropped. Drake Swiftwind was a double agent?

''Wait how can he be a double agent if like you said he's on no one's side?'' Jacob asked confused.

''Just because he's on no one's side doesn't mean he can't be a double agent. Ivan only thought he was loyal to him. He was very good at faking being his slave that's how good his charisma is.'' Josh told us.

''Josh, I ask you again why did he help us?'' I asked for the third time.

''He didn't have a choice. Shortly after I escaped or as you though Ivan killed me, Irving Brownleaf blew Drake's cover, which was not part of the plan. The plan was for me and some of the guard to come rescue you with Drake's assistance. Once Irving blew his cover he had to get you out and then disappear or Ivan would have had him killed along with you Quil and you would have turned Jacob.'' I could hear the caring in his voice. Joshua Edom Thunderbolt is an awesome guy to call our friend plus I think I'm falling in love with him and I think he is with me.

''So who is he loyal too?'' Jacob asked.

''Right now he's loyal to the Ember Ruset and therefore our side but being the type of werewolf he is he cannot be trusted completely. Drake I don't think would ever join the ranks of Ivan and his army of wackos.''

''Irving Brownleaf that fucking bastard! I suspected Drake might be a double agent. That fucking asshole piece of garbage had to blow his cover.'' Jacob said getting angry and starting to tremble slightly.

''Jacob calm down.'' I ordered.

''At least we've got you to protect us Josh. You're an awesome guy and a good friend.'' Jacob said.

We drove for several hours stopping along the way for food when we finally reached an unexpected destination. The street was full of neon lights and awesome buildings. Both Jacob and Josh were asleep when I got off the highway and I realized where we were. I nudged my cousin to wake him up.

"Jacob. Josh. Wake up guys.'' I said, barely masking the awe in my voice..

''What Quil?'' Jacob asked in a groggy tone.

''Look where we are dude. Josh wake up!'' I yelled.

"Quil, what is it? I'm tired.'' Josh said as he got up.

''I got on the wrong highway but look were we are dude!'' I said with glee.

''No fucking way dude! Las Vegas?'' Jacob said with shock.

''That's right fucking Vegas man!'' I said with joy.  
''I can't believe we're in fucking Vegas.'' Josh said with shock as well.

''Well here we are. Three handsome teenage werewolves in the Sin City itself.'' I said as I turned on the radio and Elvis Presley's rendition of Viva Las Vegas started to play.

''Isn't that convenient?'' Josh asked in a joking tone.

''Well it certainly fits.'' Jacob said as we drove down through downtown Las Vegas towards the strip.

''Josh do you of any place we can stay the hotels here can get expensive.'' I said.

''I know the perfect one.'' Josh said as he gave as directions as we drove past and admired the neon lights of Las Vegas Boulevard.


	13. Werewolves in the Desert

Quil (PoV)

As we drove down Las Vegas Boulevard and unto the strip I was amazed by the architecture and glamour of Las Vegas. We were actually in Vegas. I felt like we were on a world tour as we passed by the different hotel and casinos. A few seconds after we past the iconic Venetian Josh told me to take a right turn into the awesome structure on our right. I looked in amazement. The structure looked like it had been transported straight out of the Roman Empire.

''Josh no way! Caesars' Palace?'' Jacob asked utterly speechless as I pulled up to the front entrance.

''Were in Vegas guys. We should stay at the best of the best. What's more indicative of Las Vegas than Caesars Palace? I've stayed here before and I wouldn't stay anywhere else in Vegas.'' Josh replied.

''Welcome to Caesars Palace,'' A handsome dude said as he opened the door of the Mustang. We got our stuff out of the car and headed inside. I gave the keys to the parking attendant.

''Take good care of her, she means a lot to me and my friends,'' I told the attendant.

''We most certainly will sir. Enjoy your stay.''

We walked towards the lobby. When the automatic doors opened, our ears were assaulted with the sounds of the casino. I'll tell you this much. If the various sounds of the casino didn't make us go deaf it'd be a miracle.

We walked through the doors and we just gaped at the beauty of the hotel. It had many floors, each with an overview of the lobby. And let me tell you. What a lobby it was. It had fountains, casinos, shops, it was AMAZING. Beside me Josh chuckled. I glared at him and he just smirked. The sudden urge to kiss his smirking lips overcame me and I looked away hurriedly. The words, "hard to fight the pull of the imprint" danced around in my head.

I suddenly had the impression of hostility suddenly surrounded me.

"_Liars! Traitors! They shall pay!" _hissed a voice that didn't seem to have a source.

"Quil, you ok?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, fine, it's nothing," I said. I shook it off as we headed to the front desk. Probably some dude cheated in poker and is trying to get back at him. If that was true, then why did I get the feeling that we weren't alone? …

''Josh we don't have a reservation. I'm sure this place is booked.'' I said with worry. This is Caesars Palace after all. It doesn't get more glamorous than this. I'd seen this place on screen so many times but to actually be here with my cousin and our mutual best friend …. Words can't describe the feeling.

''I'll handle that.'' Josh said as we walked to the front desk.

''Can I help you sir?'' A good-looking woman at the front desk said. She had a light tan and black hair and light brown eyes.

''Yes this is sort of a spur of the moment thing and I don't have a reservation.'' Josh said with his werewolf charm. The women thought Josh was really hot and I would expect her too. Humans find werewolves very attractive. It's just a trait of our kind. You'll never come across an ugly werewolf. It's not meant to make humans like us but it certainly helps.

''Name?'' The women asked.

''Yes Joshua Thunderbolt.''

''Mr. Thunderbolt it is so nice to have you with us,. '' The women said as I wondered how Josh was going to pay for the room. Did he have an Ember Ruset bank account? He must considering how much he travels and I'm guessing he's quite rich considering he's been around nearly two centuries. I never thought to ask but that would be kind of inappropriate.

''Is it just you Mr. Thunderbolt or are these handsome devils behind you with you as well?'' She asked as she was admiring Jacob's handsome features and mine. I tried. I really tried not to growl at her. My mind/emotion reading powers let me know she was wondering if there was some way she could get Josh to "follow her into her office and check on something." He was mine. I frowned and looked at the floor. I couldn't say that. It was just the imprint talking. I never made an official claim on him.

''Yeah they are. These are my friends Jacob and Quil. I wanted to give them the ultimate Las Vegas experience,'' Josh said.

''Well you took them to the right place. I have a deluxe non smoking room available on the 22nd floor in the Augustus Tower with two queen beds and it has a view of the strip. Will that be alright?'' The women asked.

''That would be perfect,'' Josh purred as he handed her a credit card. That should have been me he was purring at. Wait a second Josh is gay why did I think he was purring at a girl? Quil snap out of it. This is exactly what Ivan tried to turn you into. A lusting sex crazed maniac. That's not me and never will be. The transaction was processed and the bellhop took us up to the room. It was magnificent. The room had an excellent view of the strip and rather ornate furniture. There were so many things we could do here. I also wondered if Ivan would attempt to find us here. We are after all in Las Vegas but I decided not to worry about it. I'm in Las Vegas with my two best friends and need to have some fun.

''So Jake, Josh want to do you guys want to do? I'd like to get something to eat I'm starving.'' I said I as I felt my stomach growling.

''Aren't we always hungry?'' Jacob laughed in reply.

''I'm hungry too. The food here is excellent,'' Josh said with the up most praise.

''You know Quil with your power of being able to read thoughts, you would be unbeatable in poker,'' Jacob told me, looking over at the tables. I had been thinking about doing that and no one would ever know. It would however be cheating and I couldn't in good conscious use my power like that.

''Jacob I couldn't do that. It'd be cheating,'' I told my cousin.

''But no one would ever know,'' Jacob said trying to get me to change my position.

"That's kinda the point. But I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I used my power like that,'' I said to my cousin.

"All I was saying was that if we earned some cash, Josh wouldn't have to pay as much, but hey, it your power, '' Jacob said. Jake walked ahead of us, and Josh turned to me.

"I've always admired that about you, Quil. You don't compromise what you believe in and don't bow down to peer pressure. I like that,'' Josh said to me with a suggestive undertone as he looked directly into my eyes. I felt warmth as he looked at me. Was he flirting? Did he like me? Could he have imprinted on me? Was I probably reading too much into this? Maybe. I felt warmth when I imprinted on him that night in Bozeman. Why else did I feel warmth as he looked at me? Regardless, the compliment flattered me and I looked away blushing.

''We don't have to play cards to have fun in Vegas. There are plenty of things we can do. I'm sure theirs tons of hot guys and gals. Cool shops to look at and who knows what else,'' Jacob said, walking back to us.

''Jake, you're gay. You're not into girls,'' I reminded him, with mock concern, as I shook his shoulders.

''I was referring to you, Quil. You're bi,'' Jacob said with mock hurt. "And I thought I could do whatever I want." I was bi, but I was trying to find a way to ask Josh to be my boyfriend but I didn't know how to say it. I can tell he likes me a lot though. However for the time being I think we should simply remain best friends.

"Fine, I'll tell Sam that you're no longer interested in him and would rather have a girlfriend," I said.

"No FAIR!" growled Jake. I laughed.

''Guys, can we please head down to the lobby, I'm starving,'' Josh said reminding me of how hungry I was. As we walked through the lobby Jacob was looking at the large statue rather curiously.

''Jacob, you alright?'' Josh asked concerned.

''Yeah, fine. I could have sworn the statute's eyes were following me. Forget it, it's probably just the hunger,'' Jacob said.

"You'll feel better once you eat," We entered the Augustus Café for dinner, which overlooked a beautiful plaza aptly called the Roman Plaza.

Just as we walked in I saw what looked like a familiar face zipping past us. I turned and looked at him.

''Jacob, look over there,'' I said as turned his head. ''Doesn't that look like Drake Swiftwind?''

''I don't think so. You know what they say everyone has a look alike somewhere.'' Josh replied suspiciously. If it wasn't Drake Swiftwind it sure as hell looked like him.

We had an awesome dinner. I was surprised the waitress didn't get suspicious of the amount of food we ate but I guess like New York people here don't tend to notice strange things. After dinner we headed to The Forum Shops. It was amazing it felt like we had been transported back to ancient Rome. I was expecting Julius Caesar himself to walk past us. I wonder if there were any werewolves in Ancient Rome. We passed by awesome statues with fountains. I could have sworn one the figures glared at me.

''Josh, is it just me or did the statue move?'' I asked as I looked at it again.

''Guys, statues don't move. I know you guys are under a lot of stress, but Ivan shouldn't be able to find us here,'' Josh reassured. We looked at some bathing suits for the pool which we're planning on going to soon. Josh bought them for us with what I guess what you would call his Ember Ruset credit card. After putting them in the room we decided to head back downstairs to a bar. Jake thought that maybe Sam would be here, so naturally we decided to investigate. Though I doubted Sam would be here, if Sam truly is his future imprint he'll run into him eventually.

Back to Vegas, one of the cool things about being a werewolf is due to our high metabolism we can't get drunk, unless we drink about 300 gallons of alcohol. You see our livers process alcohol much faster than humans. We showed our ID's and headed inside. I wonder what ID Josh used considering he's over 200 years old.

"Josh out of curiosity speaking of age do you know how old Ivan is?'' Jacob asked. Why was he asking that? Now that I think of it though it is something I'd like to know.

"Ivan is very old. Much more so than me. I believe he's from the early 1300's,'' Josh informed us in a soft voice as to not attract attention.

"He certainly doesn't talk he's from then, though. He talks like he's from this era, as opposed to Victorian English,'' I observed.

"I gather his speech patterns have evolved over the years. But, guys, why we are talking about him? Forget him. We're in a bar at Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas! Let's have some fun.'' Josh said.

"So, what would you like to drink?'' I asked Jacob and Josh as we walked over to bar. I was immediately distracted by a woman to my right, who was being harassed by a guy who was clearly drunk.

"I really don't want to go back to your room," The women said.

"Why? Am I too good for you?'' The man replied. I hope she doesn't accept. This was a not a nice man. He had sick thoughts. He wanted to bring her to his room and do bad things to her. Similar things that had happened to my cousin in Valle Rossa. I thought for a second he could perhaps be one of Ivan's guards. Ivan and his guard seduce people in Denver but what's to say he doesn't search people out elsewhere? We are on the run from him but then I thought this guy couldn't be one of us. First off he wasn't handsome and he looked too old. Werewolves look like they're in their late teens early twenties, but this guy looked to be in his early thirties.

"No, but I don't hook up with guys who are drunk.'' The women said.

"Drunk? I'm not drunk. No woman says no to me,'' The man responded. I could tell this was going to end badly. I had to do something.

''What part of 'no' don't you understand?'' she said as she slapped his hand.

''Hey guys? What do you say we give this girl a hand?'' I said to my friends. The nerve of some people. The three of us went over and intervened before he caused a scene.

"Is this guy bothering you?'' I asked her gently.

"No, it's nothing I can't handle,'' The woman said in exasperation.

"Hey! Go find yourself your own girl,'' The man said as grabbed my arm. Wrong move.

"What girl would want to go to a drunken slob's room?'' Jacob said.

''I hate guys who steal other guys' girls,'' the drunk man said as tried to punch me. I grabbed his fist and twisted his wrist so that his arm went behind his back. I then kicked him behind his knee so that he fell to the floor.

"She's clearly not your girl, mister. You don't deserve her." Security came in and thanked us for taking care of him. I was surprised to get applause from other patrons. I guessed he harassed girls here often. I bowed in a joking manner.

"Thanks for that," said the girl, "I'm Grace. What's your name?'' We shook hands and she wondered why my hand felt like it was on fire.

''I'm Quil and these are my friends Jacob and Josh,'' I told her as both my friends nodded to her.

''Quil, I like that name. It sounds Native American, so I take it you are?'' Josh and Jacob were not pleased at hearing that term.

"Yeah, Quileute actually, and our friend Josh is Nez Perce,'' Jacob corrected.

"For helping me, can I get you guys a drink?" Grace asked. Even though I was thinking about how to ask Josh to be my boyfriend, I couldn't pass up a girl trying to thank us. I got a Tequila Sunrise, Josh a Mimosa, and Jacob a Piña Colada. Damn, I love this town. We talked with her for a while when I heard an unexpected tenor. A voice I hadn't heard in five years.

"Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Josh Thunderbolt? What are you guys doing here? I told you never to try and find me,'' The voice spoke. I immediately knew who it was. I turned around to stare directly into sienna colored eyes of the person who helped us escape Valle Rossa, Drake Swiftwind.


	14. The Manchurian Wolf

**A/N: For those who read this chapter previously it is largely same however it has now been beta'd.**

I couldn't believe Drake was here in Vegas. What I really couldn't believe was that he actually though we sought him out. I may be physic, but I'm no stalker. How was I supposed to know going southwest meant Las Vegas?

"Drake it's not like we knew you'd be here. We were intending on driving to Carson City from Utah's capital but I got on the wrong highway,'' I informed Drake.

"So you just _happened_ to end up in Vegas?'' Drake said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah we did. We weren't seeking you out if that's your concern,'' Josh reassured.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! WAIT. Just wait one minute. You know Drake Swiftwind?'' Grace said with surprise as she turned to give me a look of complete and total shock.

"Oh, Grace, I didn't know you were here. How are you dear?'' Drake said as he kissed her hand.

"I'm fine. Your friends here helped me against a guy who was harassing me. I probably could have handled him myself though,'' Grace replied, turning to face Drake while she blushed and scratched her head.

"But, no one has yet to answer the question,'' Grace asked.

"We're old friends. We had a sort of falling out five years ago and haven't spoken to each other since,'' Jacob told Grace. I had a feeling Drake and Grace were romantically linked but in a casual way. Drake has many girlfriends. Who could blame him though? He's a werewolf, which not only makes you hot, but it's a good confidence booster. Judging by the way some wolves act I'd say that the only thing that could tie down a wolf would be an imprint. I mean we do get horny seeing as we turn into a large wolf with more blood than we do so after we phase back it has to go _somewhere_ until we adjust back to being human. And of course there is only so much a hand can do.

"_I could take your power Quil. Think of what I could do with it.'' _A voice whispered in my head.

"You're not real,'' I whispered as to not draw any attention to myself.

"Quil what's wrong?'' Grace asked with concern.

I started, "Oh! Uh- nothing, I'm fine,'' I said brushing the mysterious voice off and I felt strangely better. That couldn't have been _him_. I'm immune to his powers and he can't do anything to me. Plus Ivan doesn't know we're in Vegas. How could he know? If he has indeed found us I know what he's trying to do. He's trying to find a way to get Josh and me away from Jake. Not going to happen, there's no way I'm leaving my cousin and Josh.

"You look beautiful, Ms. Parker,'' Drake said.

"Thank you, Drake,'' Grace replied, smiling.

We had some drinks and talked about nothing of any particular importance. Jake all of a sudden announced he was tired and that he was going to head back to the room alone to lie down. As soon as he said that out of the blue I got a vision. I gripped my head as it felt my head was going to split from the intensity of it. Remembering some of my more frightening visions, I can definitely say that this was the worst I ever had.

_I saw Jake heading up to the room but it was trap. Ivan from a long distance had somehow made him tired. Jake shouldn't be tired as werewolves have tremendous stamina. Xavier and Irving we're somehow there. They had red eyes in the darkness as Jake turned off the light._

"_Wakey, wakey Jacob Black,'' Irving said._

"_Irving?'' Jake growled._

"_I can't believe you fell for that. Those moving statues were great surveillance and we got you to lower your guard. Ivan misses his partner. I miss my play thing,'' Xavier said. He reached out to touch Jake, but before he could Jake shouted:_

"_Don't you dare touch me!''_

"_To bad your "friends" aren't with you. They left you all alone.__. You on the other hand are coming with us to Valle Rossa and you'll finally be one of us,'' Xavier said. What I saw next scared me beyond reason. Jacob was shot with a device that knocked him out and he was brought back to Valle Rossa. Ivan tortured him and Jake seemed to be resisting well, but Ivan whispered something in his ear. Jake looked at him in horror and started shouting "no" over and over again. I saw what resistance Jake had left break. I watched as his tattoo, the symbol of the Pack, fade as his eyes glowed a red the shade of the blood moon. Jacob did things too ghastly to relate. Ivan had made my cousin, perhaps the world's most powerful werewolf a demonio. Armageddon had come. Ivan then revealed his plan to him for bringing about the next apocalypse._

"_Jakey you will help me in implementing my plan of putting humans in their proper place. You are the final piece I needed. First we shall launch a coup against the Ember Ruset and then destroy La Push. Then overthrow the government of Forks and then Washington. An army of werewolves will march across America and destroy everything in sight as the march for Washington, D.C! Once Washington, D.C; is ours we shall move onto the world. No one will be safe unless they bend to our will. We'll break their pride and they'll worship us.'' So this is what Ivan desires. I should have seen it at the very beginning. Ivan is our kind's version of Dracula. He desires nothing short of complete and utter worldwide domination and Jacob Black is the keystone of his master plan._

"_Yes my master,'' Jake said in an evil voice as he and Ivan and the rest of his goons let out the most frightening and chilling evil laugh one could imagine. As this was occurring I was subjected to a montage of imagery as I saw what terror and destruction Ivan's regime would bring. I saw people being murdered senselessly in the streets, cities and towns being leveled. It was representative of the very worst dictatorships in the world but even worse. If we didn't stop them… the world would be razed... _It was with that the vision ended and I fainted. People around me let out gasps.

"Quil? Are you alright?'' Jacob said as he came over to me along with others. Good, he hasn't gone to the room yet.

"What happened?'' Josh asked, his voice full of concern, followed by Drake asking ''What's wrong?''

"Oh, I just had too much to drink,'' I said to my friends too horrified by what I saw to tell them I had a vision.

"You fainted, because you drank too much,'' Drake asked, raising an eyebrow. Josh and Jake also looked at me with a disbelieving stare. I guess when you're a werewolf trying to convince other wolves that you drank too much when you can't get drunk (unless you drink about... Well a LOT) that they wouldn't believe me.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "Well, all that matters is that I'm alright and we're all _here_," I said giving Jake a fervent stare.

Jake gave me a questioning look, but said, "He's all right everyone.'' The small crowd that had gathered to see if I was all right, nodded and quickly resumed business as usual.

I turned to the bar to get a drink to help me forget what I saw, but Josh grabbed my arm. "You shouldn't be getting another drink if you've fainted because of said drinking," Josh said in a tone that was part-mocking, part-concerned, and part-scared. He dragged me to the central stair case with Jake on our heels; Josh pulled us behind the staircase, away from prodding eyes.

"Quil, I know you. You have that "we're doomed, but everything's fine look." What's wrong?" Jake asked. I remained silent and looked around. There were statues _everywhere,_ though it would make sense considering all the Greek influence on Rome.

Josh stared at me. "You had a vision didn't you? What did you see?'' Josh asked quietly.

I sighed, admitting defeat. "Jake, Irving and Xavier are _here_. They're in this hotel, in our very room. You can't go up to room by yourself. It's just the opportunity Xavier and Irving need to get you alone. They're going to kidnap you and take you back to Valle Rosa. We need to go, NOW'' I told Jake quietly but with worry in my voice. I made sure to keep my voice low as I didn't want to arouse any suspicion or inform the animated statues that Xavier mentioned.

"Ok, but that wouldn't make you faint," said Jake, "What else was in your vision?"

"Vision? Vision of what?" said a voice. We spun around ready to fry someone to see Drake standing there.

"That's what we were wondering," said Josh, "We know that Irving and Xavier are upstairs, but Quil won't tell us what else he saw.

"Irving and Xavier? They can never get their hands on you Jake or you Quil, you understand?'' Drake asked the same panic in his voice as there was in mine. Then I realized he probably knew.

Just as Jake opened his mouth to speak, something stopped him. I heard a faint rumbling and groaning sound.

"What is that?'' I said to myself.

"It can't be,'' Drake said, shaking his head.

"Quil, do you hear that rumbling sound?'' Jake asked.

"I hear it too,'' Josh said as it grew louder but no human in the room seemed to notice. I realized the strange groaning sound coming from below. All of sudden the ground began to move in all directions and a thousand things started happening at once. Fissures started forming on the ground and cracks shot up along the wall. Trinkets started falling and people were screaming. It was an earthquake, and a large one at that.


End file.
